


Соленая вода

by Lalile



Category: El Príncipe (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalile/pseuds/Lalile
Summary: Три выстрела. Одна оборвавшаяся и шесть необратимо изменившихся жизней.





	1. Свобода

**Author's Note:**

> Лично у меня из героев сериала наибольшую симпатию вызывают персонажи Аюба эль Хилали и Хосе Коронадо (вместе с его семьей). Мне не нравится, как сценаристы обошлись с ними, поэтому захотелось написать свою, слегка видоизмененную версию событий. Я старалась писать так, чтобы суть происходящего была понятна даже тем читателям, которые не знакомы с сериалом, а также не слишком сильно спойлерить сюжетные линии остальных персонажей. Во многом, это, скорее, ретеллинг.

Здесь все заканчивается  
соленой водой — не морем, так слезами.  
© Популярная у жителей Эль-Принсипе поговорка 

— Как ты мог? Как ты мог это допустить?! Что?! Ты даже не знаешь, о чем я?! Нет?!  
Почти каждое утро Рут просыпалась под крики. Иногда ей самой хотелось вскочить с постели и орать, орать, без слов, ультразвуком от безысходности и полной беспомощности.  
— Не лги мне! Ты полицейский! Хочешь сказать, что узнал о том, что убийцу твоего сына выпустили досрочно, только после моего звонка?!  
Но Рут молчала. В их семье кричала только мать. Кричала все четыре года, что прошли после смерти Альберто.  
— Сделай что-нибудь! Ты полицейский, ты — мужчина, Фран. Сделай что-нибудь, или я убью его сама.  
По тому, как сел и завибрировал голос матери, Рут поняла, что наступает следующая фаза истерики. Босиком девочка сбежала вниз, на кухню.  
— Я серьезно, Фран. Верни его за решетку. Верни или… Ах, закон, говоришь… А где был этот закон, когда он убивал Альберто?! Это по закону он отсидел всего четыре года за смерть нашего сына? За! Смерть! Нашего! Сына! Или это только мой сын? Тебе уже плевать на него?!  
Теперь у Ракель дрожал не только голос, но и руки.  
— Мама… Мама, хватит… Отдай мне телефон, — дочь мягко взяла мать за дрожащую руку. Из другой руки телефон выскользнул и, ударившись о плиты пола, разлетелся на две половины. Несмотря на то, что задняя панель отлетела, батарея осталась на месте, и из динамика слабо продолжал доноситься голос отца:  
— Любимая, прошу, успокойся. Поговорим вечером, когда я вернусь, а сейчас успокойся… Ракель?  
— Идем, мама, идем… — Рут подвела мать к стулу и усадила. Женщину била крупная дрожь. — Надо выпить утренние таблетки, — девочка достала из шкафчика лекарство и наполнила водой чистый стакан. Сегодня она опять пропустит школу. В таком состоянии мать нельзя оставлять без присмотра.

Дождавшись, когда успокоительное подействует, Рут уложила мать в постель и позвонила подруге.  
— Не бойся, я предупрежу, что тебя опять не будет. И принесу задания после уроков, — ответила Пилар, с которой они учились в одном классе и были неразлучны практически с пеленок.

— Вот чокнутый отморозок! — Пилар ворвалась в дом, на ходу стягивая отдавивший плечи рюкзак.  
— Педро опять тебя доставал? — в качестве приветствия Рут чмокнула подругу в щеку.  
— Педро? А, ну его, — отмахнулась та, выхватывая печенье из вазочки на столе. — Ты, что, еще не видела?  
— Не видела?  
— Этот дегенерат выложил у себя в фейсбуке. На, смотри, — Пилар сунула под нос Рут свой планшет.  
На любительском видео, снятом в сумерках бестолково перемещающейся камерой телефона, компания не очень трезвых парней, выписывая восьмерки, шла по одной из улиц Эль-Принсипе. Рут узнала вывеску, магазин находился в паре кварталов от отцовского участка.  
— Свободааа, мать ее! — заорал один из поддатой компании, запрокинув голову и показывая небу средний палец.  
— Че, Альфи, больше никакой дрочки? — подколол второй. — Ща, каких-нибудь телочек подцепим и понеслась.  
— Погоди… — пьяным голосом ответил, как уже догадалась Рут, убийца ее брата. — Момент! — Парень перешел дорогу и встал у припаркованной на тротуаре полицейской машины, не слишком уверенно расстегивая джинсы.  
— Эй, ты че? — заржал автор сьемки.  
— Срать я на вас хотел, легавые, но так и быть, просто нассу, — заявил Альфи, приступая к делу.  
Отморозки снова заржали.  
— Скоты, — прокомментировала Пилар окончание ролика.  
— Если мама увидит… — даже отвращение не смогло затмить страх, который испытала Рут, представив реакцию матери на это видео.  
— Можно пожаловаться, и его заблокируют, — предложила Пилар.  
— Точно. Я отправлю с нашего аккаунта.  
Подружка кивнула. У них с Рут был общий «теневой» аккаунт, предназначенный для розыгрышей и шпионажа за одноклассниками. С него Рут не только отправила жалобу на содержание видеоролика модераторам, но и, не удержавшись, написала самому Альфи Кортихо: «Это отвратительно. Зачем ты выкладываешь такую гадость? Чего пытаешься этим добиться?».  
Тут завибрировал сотовый Рут.  
— Ну, что там? Как мама? — спросил отец.  
— Пока спит.  
— Я сегодня буду поздно, — виновато сообщил дочери Фран. — Опять новое начальство прислали. Может, попросить Изабель приехать составить вам компанию?  
— Не надо. Я справлюсь, — вздохнула Рут. Крестную Изабель и так приходилось звать на помощь слишком часто. — Со мной Пилар. Мы будем вместе делать уроки.  
— Ты моя умница, — с облегчением и лаской в голосе попрощался отец.  
Рут очень любила отца и хорошо умела считывать его настроение. Сегодня он не обманывал, говоря, что занят, хотя бывали дни, когда не торопился домой специально. Дочь понимала его — дом, укутанный скорбью, словно черная дыра высасывал энергию из своих обитателей, и после тяжелого рабочего дня, проведенного на выездах и в полицейском участке, отец предпочитал ужинать и восстанавливать душевное равновесие в баре у Марины. Не Рут, старавшейся по возможности остаться на лишний часок у Пилар или у крестной, было его осуждать. Правда, то, как Марина смотрит на отца, вселяло в наблюдательную девочку определенные подозрения, которыми она не хотела ни с кем делиться.  
Ближе к обеду мать встала и, потрепав девчонок по головам, занялась готовкой. Иногда Ракель становилась почти нормальной, но это не сбавляло напряжения — Рут оставалась начеку, зная, что срыв может произойти в любой момент.  
«Слава богу, кажется, пока пронесло», — думала Рут, периодически оглядываясь на громыхающую посудой на кухне мать и проверяя, не заблокирован ли ролик на фейсбуке. Ролик, как назло, продолжал висеть, а ближе к вечеру под ним появился ответ на комментарий Рут: «Да ни че не пытаюсь. Проста вжопу пьяный был. Первый день на воли отмичали с пацанами».  
Пилар прыснула, глядя на орфографию.  
— Вот же дебил.  
«Да уж, прекрасный способ отметить начало новой жизни», — напечатала Рут. Через пару минут в ноутбуке тренькнуло входящее сообщение.  
«А тебя ибет как не знакомые люди што отмичают?» — прочитали девчонки.  
— Дай-ка я ему пару слов напишу, — не стерпела вспыльчивая Пилар.  
— Я сама, — плечом оттесняя подругу от компа, ответила Рут.  
«Тебе не кажется, что необязательно все свои художества выкладывать в интернет? Что это может быть кому-то неприятно?» — напечатала девочка.  
«Ни приятна не смотри. Кто заставляетта?» — пришел ответ.  
— Слушай, он же его на ютьюб загрузил, здесь просто вставка, — сообразила, наконец, Пилар. Пришлось подавать жалобу еще и на ютьюб.

Альфредо Кортихо было четырнадцать, когда он застрелил шестнадцатилетнего Альберто. Три дня спустя его взяли, сличив по базе отпечатки пальцев с орудия убийства, и Фран с горьким изумлением разглядывал худосочного, едва начавшего мужать юнца на голову, а то и полторы ниже спортивного, не раз выигрывавшего школьные соревнования по борьбе Альберто. Впрочем, как говорили ковбои на Диком Западе, «кольт уравнивает шансы». У Альфи был с собой пистолет, у Альберто — дорогой телефон, подаренный родителями на день рождения. Обвиняемый утверждал, что не пытался его отобрать, хотя ссора у них вышла именно из-за телефона. Типичный подросток из неблагополучной семьи, каких в Эль-Принсипе множество. Проблемы и приводы у таких ребят начинались еще в школе, которую они почти всегда бросали, не закончив, чтобы крутиться вокруг одной из банд на районе в надежде заслужить право вступить в ряды «наркотрафиканте». Если с бандой не везло, становились мелкими воришками, грабителями, сутенерами, рано или поздно садились в тюрьму, а то и на иглу.  
Редко кого удавалось вытащить из этого безысходного криминального болота, как Фран вытащил Хакима. Крамольная мысль о том, был бы сын жив, если бы Фран наставил на путь истинный Альфи вместо Хакима, заставила полицейского скривиться. Молодой араб по праву считался одним из лучших сотрудников их участка, и в какой-то мере заменил Франу погибшего сына, но боль потери никуда не исчезла. Фран и так слишком часто изводил себя бессмысленными сожалениями.  
Что, если бы они с Ракель не купили Альберто этот проклятый телефон? Что, если бы Альберто не поехал в тот день на концерт? Что, если бы лучший друг сына, Хота, после концерта не захотел провести время со своей девушкой, распрощавшись с Альберто посреди бурлящей толпы расходившихся поклонников рэпа? Что, если бы Фран, бросив свою чертову работу, все же приехал и забрал сына, как тот просил, от стадиона, где проходил концерт, вместо того, чтобы в порыве служебного рвения оставить Альберто добираться до дома на общественном транспорте? Домой сын так и не пришел, его нашли на пляже с тремя пулями в груди. А пистолет, обнаруженный позднее в мусорном баке неподалеку — и это грызло Франа сильнее всего — уже проходил уликой по другому делу в их участке.  
Как и многие другие полицейские с мизерной зарплатой и бесконечным перечнем обязанностей, он тоже приторговывал вещдоками, предназначенными к утилизации. Подтереть номер, отдать перекупщику… Фран никогда не думал, что один из таких пистолетов вернется к нему бумерангом, покрытый отпечатками пальцев убийцы его сына. Чьей вины в смерти Альберто больше, иногда спрашивал себя Фран: отмороженного мальчишки, посреди подростковой разборки выхватившего купленный по дешевке пистолет, или его собственной? С другой стороны, достать оружие в Эль-Принсипе и без распродажи вещдоков не составляло труда: граница с Марокко, контрабандисты, наркоторговцы, нелегалы… Продать пушку мог кто угодно кому угодно.  
Но все равно, вспоминая, как, пока шло расследование смерти сына, он прятал концы в воду, чтобы не всплыла история с пропажей вещдоков, Фран ощущал себя дерьмом с головы до ног. Да, большую часть проблем взял на себя друг и напарник — Килес, но и это ничего не меняло. Последние четыре года Фран жил через силу, на автопилоте, по возможности отключив все нервные датчики во избежание катастрофы. Смерти Альберто и нервного расстройства Ракель с лихвой хватало, Фран просто не мог допустить, чтобы что-то еще случилось с его семьей.  
И вот теперь убийцу сына выпустили досрочно, даже не за раскаяние или хорошее поведение, а потому, что приговор был вынесен несовершеннолетнему и потерял силу после того, как Альфи исполнилось восемнадцать. Суд отклонил поданное прокурором прошение о привлечении Кортихо к ответственности уже как взрослого, и теперь тот где-то в городе отмечал совершеннолетие… А Альберто никогда уже не исполнится восемнадцать…  
Очень хотелось пойти к Марине, она как никто умела утешить и успокоить Франа одним своим взглядом, присутствием, прикосновением, но сегодня его место было рядом с женой и дочерью.

Дома Ракель встретила мужа обвиняющим взглядом покрасневших от слез глаз.  
— За ним убийство, кражи и куча драк, даже в колонии. Как его могли выпустить?! Как?!  
— Ни в одной из тюремных драк он не значится зачинщиком. Судья посчитал, что имело место преследование.  
Личное дело Альфи Кортихо Фран просматривал всего пару дней назад. Среди прочего в нем констатировалось, что заключенный не преуспел в учебе и не нашел общего языка с сотоварищами по исправительному учреждению. Прочитанный перечень наложенных швов и шин бальзамом лег на душу, подтверждая, что четыре года в колонии не стали для убийцы сына отдыхом на курорте.  
— Они специально так написали, чтобы его выгородить. А «непреднамеренное» убийство? Три выстрела в упор — это непреднамеренно?!  
— Постой… Ты, что, читала дело?  
Кого она уговорила открыть ей доступ в базу? Килеса или Мати? Мати — у нее сердце мягче, да и женская солидарность…  
— Верни его в тюрьму, Фран. А еще лучше отправь в могилу.  
— Я поговорю с прокурором. — На самом деле с прокурором он уже говорил. Безрезультатно. Тот отказался подавать еще одну апелляцию на решение судьи.  
— Что толку от разговоров с бюрократами! — Ракель горько усмехнулась. — С каких это пор ты начал решать проблемы разговорами? Я выходила замуж за настоящего мужчину. Что с ним сталось?  
Узнать ответ на этот вопрос хотелось бы и Франу. Куда исчезли двое влюбленных, без конца целовавшихся и хохотавших на собственной свадьбе? Кто эта женщина с безумным блеском в глазах, с натянутыми, как струны, жилами на шее? Что, кроме мертвого сына, связывает ее с лысеющим курчавым мужчиной, чье покрытое морщинами лицо он по утрам видит в зеркале?  
— Я хочу справедливости. Всего лишь справедливости! Чего стоят все годы твоей службы, Фран, если взамен нам отказывают даже в этом?!  
— Сейчас нет законных оснований для его ареста.  
Ракель надрывно, с усилием расхохоталась. Вымученный смех закончился рыданием.  
— Так создай их! Неужели чтобы этот подонок сел по-настоящему, должен умереть еще чей-то ребенок?!  
Она права. Но оснований действительно нет. А тут еще новый шеф в первый же день полез поднимать дела, которые лучше бы не ворошить…  
— Любимая, — Фран попытался обнять жену, но она отшатнулась от него.

Поздно ночью Рут слышала, как пришел отец, как они спорили с матерью внизу, как он успокаивал Ракель, целовал, обнимал, предлагал съездить к ее родителям в Мадрид на какое-то время. Потом заскрипела старая деревянная лестница на второй этаж, шаги в коридоре ненадолго замедлились у двери комнаты Рут, послышался шепот матери «она уже давно спит, разбудишь» и звук шагов удалился дальше, к дверям родительской спальни.  
Утром, проснувшись, Рут первым делом раскрыла ноутбук. Если видео все еще там, придется сказать отцу, пусть принимает меры, иначе спрятать ролик от матери не удастся. Впрочем, почти сразу же Рут окатило волной облегчения — ролика не было, ни на фейсбуке, ни на ютьюбе.


	2. Первое причастие

— Этот мудак не успел выйти, а уже создает проблемы, — сказал Хаким, садясь в патрульную машину. — Надо вправить ему мозги, только без шума. Перед законом Альфи теперь чист, и любое движение Франа в его сторону расценят как месть.  
— Я этим займусь, — вздохнул сидевший за рулем толстый, с белоснежной щетиной и опушкой вокруг лысины Килес.  
— Если ты думаешь, что он прислушается к тебе из уважения к старости… — хмыкнул молодой араб. — Я бы на это не рассчитывал. Потолкуем с Альфи вместе. Если что, показания двух полицейских перевесят рассказ одного уголовника.  
Кортихо они нашли пьющим пиво в парке, верхом на скамейке в компании пары друзей.  
— Есть разговор, — начал Хаким.  
— О чем мне с вами базарить? Я ниче не сделал… пока.  
— Отгребите-ка в стороночку, — вежливо попросил Хаким дружков Альфи и, дождавшись, когда те отойдут, наклонился к собеседнику. Нависнуть над ним Хакиму не позволили скамейка и невысокий рост.  
— Не сделал? Мне твою мочу на экспертизу сдать? Или то видео, что ты, тупой баран, вчера выложил в интернет?  
— Блядь, далось всем это видео… Да удалил я его уже!  
— Молодец, — похвалил Хаким. — Осталось машину помыть и удалить видео с камеры наблюдения магазина напротив.  
— Пошел ты.  
— Парень, не нарывайся, — предупредил, вступая в беседу Килес.  
— А то что, дедуля? — насмешливо протянул Альфи. — Двести часов общественных работ за обоссанную мусоровозку? Пойду подтирать зад таким же старым пердунам как ты?  
— Дорогуша, тебя выпустили потому, что судья пожалел, — терпеливо принялся разъяснять недоумку Хаким. — Пара таких выходок и жалеть будет не за что. Уж я об этом позабочусь, не сомневайся. Тюрьма для взрослых — это куда как пожестче колонии для несовершеннолетних. Тебе не терпится туда попасть?

Первое причастие. Обычно, девочки идут к первому причастию в восемь, иногда в девять лет. Рут уже исполнилось двенадцать. Платье, по-детски перехваченное бантом под начавшей прыщиками выделяться под атласной тканью грудью, заставляло ее чувствовать себя будильником-переростком.  
— Я ужасно выгляжу. Буду стоять там, как столб среди маленьких девочек, — глядя на свое отражение в большом зеркале, удрученно пробурчала Рут себе под нос.  
— Нет, милая. — Мать встала за спиной, обняла ее и, нагнувшись, положила подбородок Рут на плечо. — Ты прекрасна. Просто ты подросла, и это платье тебе уже не подходит. Давай, померяем другое, — Ракель поцеловала дочь в щеку.  
Платье выбирали уже в третий раз. В первый раз, четыре года назад, все было готово, но убили Альберто, и причастие так и не состоялось. Потом наступила годовщина, и мама была в таком состоянии, что… Еще год спустя, когда Рут примерила купленное для причастия платье, оно оказалось ей безнадежно мало. Впрочем, в тот год причастие тоже не состоялось — у Ракель случился нервный срыв. А в прошлом году Рут сама замяла тему, опасаясь, что все кончится так же, как в прошлые разы. Теперь вот отец снова поднял вопрос, надеясь отвлечь Ракель от мыслей о досрочно освободившемся Альфи.  
Рут примерила еще пару платьев, перед тем как нашла что-то подходящее. Кружева на груди, достаточно длинное и какое-то немножко взрослое. В этом платье Рут не почувствовала себя пугалом, скорее наоборот, наконец-то юной девушкой.  
— Мам… Что скажешь? — Рут вышла из примерочной и покрутилась перед зеркалом.  
— Очень красиво, деточка.  
Слова Ракель прозвучали как-то отстраненно. К тому же, в зеркале Рут увидела, что мать смотрит не на нее, а куда-то сквозь витрину.  
— Ты же не смотришь… Мам?  
Ракель уже неслась к выходу из магазина. Хлопнув дверью, она вылетела на улицу. Через стекло Рут видела, как мать торопливо подошла к группе пацанов, куривших возле мотоцикла. С криком:  
— Как ты смеешь следить за нами? — она толкнула в грудь одного из парней.  
— Эй, ты че? — опешил тот.  
— Как ты смеешь?! Жить! Дышать! Ходить по одной с нами улице! Сгинь!  
— Тетка, по ходу, слетела с катушек, — хихикнул кто-то из пацанов.  
— Или обкурилась забористой травки! — заржал другой.  
Ракель схватила висевший на мотоцикле шлем и со всего маху заехала по физиономии первому парню.  
— Ах ты, сука! — полузадушено выговорил он, уворачиваясь от следующего удара.  
— Эй! Да она точно чокнутая!  
— Убирайся! Сдохни! Будь ты проклят, Альфи! — вопила Ракель, размахивая шлемом и наступая на парней.  
— Какой еще Альфи?!  
Отступившие было пацаны, оправившись от неожиданности, начали, грязно ругаясь в ответ, замахиваться на Ракель, швырять в нее камнями.  
— Мама, остановись! Прекратите! — Выбежавшая из магазина Рут попыталась перехватить Ракель за руки, закрыть собой. Мать сопротивлялась, прохожие и продавцы из близлежащих магазинчиков начали подбегать к месту скандала. Ракель кричала и вырывалась так, что на шее безобразно вздувались жилы. По лбу у нее текла кровь из царапины, нанесенной метко брошенным камешком.  
Кто-то вызвал полицию. Оторвав на минуту одну руку от матери, Рут набрала отца и попросила, чтобы на вызов он приехал сам.  
Машина скорой увезла мать, отец уехал продолжать работу, а Рут осталась в магазине ждать крестную, красная, с растрепанными волосами, в слегка порванном и основательно запачканном, но уже оплаченном отцом платье. Продавщица сочувственно косилась и предлагала холодный чай, а Рут хотелось биться головой об стену, биться до тех пор, пока что-нибудь в ее жизни не изменится к лучшему, или хотя бы до тех пор, пока она не перестанет ненавидеть свою мать.

Первое причастие дочери. Фран обещал себе, что сделает все возможное, чтобы ничем не омрачить этот праздник. Ракель тоже старалась изо всех сил, он это видел. Жену выписали на следующий день, и всю его вторую половину она провела в предпраздничных хлопотах, занятая готовкой, уборкой, глажкой и починкой платья Рут.  
Ранним утром, под мягким освещением теплых, но еще не палящих солнечных лучей похожая на ангела в белом платье с длинными распущенными волосами Рут позировала отцу, смеясь, кружась, расправляя пышную юбку.  
— А теперь вдвоем, — сказал Фран вошедшей с террасы жене.  
— Что, прямо так? — засмеялась она. В отличие от полностью готовой и одетой дочери и мужа, которому оставалось лишь натянуть праздничный пиджак да завязать галстук, Ракель была все еще в ночнушке, но именно коротенькая ночнушка и слегка растрепанные после сна волосы делали ее моложе и нежнее. На такой, до боли красивой и полной внутреннего света девушке Фран женился когда-то, ее он любил без памяти.  
— Прям так, — категорически настоял Фран и принялся безостановочно нажимать значок съемки на экране телефона. Улыбающиеся тоненькие фигурки двух самых дорогих на свете людей, обнимающихся, счастливых, на фоне утренних лучей солнца… Телефон внезапно зазвонил, прерывая съемку. Килес.  
— Что, не можешь влезть в костюм? — добродушно поинтересовался Фран у напарника.  
— На пляже нашли тело, Фран. Оно всплыло. Балласт оказался ни к черту.  
Не было нужды уточнять, что за тело. Именно сейчас! Именно сегодня! Убитый, Абдессалам Бен-Барек, приходился младшим братом главарю местной банды наркоторговцев, Фаруку. Как только его опознают, Фарук начнет мстить предводителю конкурирующей группировки Аннибалю. Последний божился и целовал болтающийся на шее золотой крест, уверяя Франа, что это не его рук дело, и Фран был склонен ему верить. Не только потому, что на «черной» зарплате у Аннибаля сидела половина полицейских их участка, но и потому что убивать молоденького студента, не имеющего ничего общего с бизнесом старшего брата, у Аннибаля и правда не было резона. Вот только надежды на то, что Фаруку хватит ума это понять, почти не оставалось, а война между двумя бандами наркотрафиканте обернется стрельбой на улицах, трупами, бесконечной писаниной и отчетами, ухудшением показателей эффективности их полицейского участка… Черт бы все побрал!  
— Если новый шеф докопается… а он уже начал…  
В этом молодом франте Франа беспокоила и раздражала склонность к работе «на публику», причем проявлял ее новый начальник, когда дело касалось совсем неподходящих вещей. А поскольку только вчера он изо всех сил распускал павлиний хвост перед красоткой-учительницей, приходившейся сестрой Фаруку и убитому Абдессаламу, рассчитывать, что дело удастся спустить на тормозах, не приходится.  
— Я… мне нужно на работу…  
Фран многое бы отдал, чтобы не видеть глаз жены и дочери в этот момент. Они уже знали, что он скажет. — Я ненадолго. Постараюсь даже не помять праздничный костюм, — неловко пошутил он, но это не помогло. И сам Фран, и Ракель, и Рут знали, что обычно означает его «ненадолго».

На первое причастие отец с дядей Килесом, как и следовало ожидать, опоздали. Зато заранее пришла крестная Изабель, жена Килеса, а с ней притащился сыночек, Хота, школьный друг Альберто, поприветствовавший виновницу торжества традиционным «Эй, малявка!», сопровождавшимся болезненным щипком за щеку.  
Честно говоря, Рут уже слабо помнила брата — сказывалась восьмилетняя разница в возрасте, да и точек соприкосновения у нее с Альберто было не так уж и много — пока Рут играла в куклы с подружками, брат рубился с друзьями с компьютерные игры, занимался спортом, ходил на свидания со сверстницами и готовился к выпускным экзаменам.  
Теперь же, глядя на нахально развалившегося на диване с тарелкой, беззаботного и безработного, в двадцать один год сидящего на шее у родителей вместе с девушкой и двухлетней дочерью Хоту, со злостью рассуждающего о том, что всех мигрантов надо гнать поганой метлой, а Европе нужна сильная рука, наподобие генерала Франко, дуче или, на худой конец, нынешнего российского президента, Рут подумала, что, если бы Альберто вырос таким же, как его друг, она предпочла бы и вовсе быть единственным ребёнком в семье. Хорошо еще Хакима здесь не было, и он разглагольствований Хоты не слышал — отец не пригласил молодого полицейского, решив, что мусульманину будет неуютно на христианском празднике.  
Сам он тоже появился ненадолго — не успел даже дотанцевать с Рут единственный танец, как зазвонил телефон, и они с Килесом исчезли до глубокого вечера.  
Остальные сотрудники почти все тоже ненадолго, по очереди отметились за столом — симпатичная, большеглазая Мати, добродушный старик Феде, молодой, с иголочки одетый капитан Морей — очередной новый начальник отца, присланный из Мадрида. На его фоне папа выглядел резко постаревшим и безнадежно уставшим. Впрочем, обычно за пару месяцев работы в Эль-Принсипе самоуверенности у таких убавлялось, а еще через пару месяцев они обычно просили перевода в первый попавшийся участок по ту сторону Гибралтара, и все проблемы опять сваливались на плечи отца.  
Ракель давно ушла из-за стола, просто встала и, не говоря ни слова, поднялась на второй этаж. Самое страшное в их доме наступало не тогда, когда мать кричала. Самое страшное — когда она начинала шептать.  
Оставив подружек во главе с Пилар внизу, Рут тихо поднялась на второй этаж и заглянула в обычно наглухо запертую, а сейчас слегка приоткрытую дверь спальни Альберто. Мать убиралась здесь сама, не позволяя ничего сдвинуть даже на миллиметр. И сейчас Ракель сидела в темноте на коленях на полу у кровати, слепыми движениями гладила покрывало и шепотом рассказывала:  
—...и Хота тоже пришел… помнишь, как вы вместе ездили в летний лагерь на Тенерифе? Как его укусила медуза, когда вы ныряли с инструктором по дайвингу, а ты помог ему доплыть до поверхности? Он на всех фотографиях с той поездки распухший. У них с Марией такая красивая девочка. Соль. Я не могу на нее смотреть… не могу… — Слезы частым дождем закапали на покрывало. — Сыночек, прости меня… прости… жизнь моя, кровиночка моя… прости, что не защитила тебя… не уберегла… что он до сих пор топчет землю, в которой ты лежишь…

И пары часов не прошло после обнаружения тела, как дом Аннибаля закидали коктейлями Молотова. Мать и сестра убитого парня, плача и крича на весь участок, обвинили Франа в коррупции и ничегонеделании. Он понимал, что они сейчас чувствуют, сам прошел через это: Абдессаламу было семнадцать, когда он погиб, Альберто — шестнадцать. В отличие от его сына, получившего три пули в грудь, младшему Бен-Бареку выстрелили в лицо, снеся полголовы. Аннибаль орал, что порешит каждого, кто осмелится тронуть его мать, а особенно поганых арабов, и во всеуслышание грозился, что Фарук кончит жизнь на морском дне, как и его брат. Во второй половине дня появились первые погибшие — неизвестные стреляли по пришедшим выразить свои соболезнования семье Бен-Барек. Пришлось вставать из-за праздничного стола и ехать на место происшествия.  
— И это я боялась, что испорчу дочери праздник, — донеслась ему в спину горькая усмешка Ракель.  
Когда он вернулся ближе к одиннадцати, Ракель внизу уже не было, она сорвалась и ушла наверх. Еще до того, как уехать по вызову шефа, Фран видел, как жена остекленевшим взглядом смотрит на сделанное пять лет назад семейное фото, стоящее на камине. На этом фото, снятом в день пятнадцатилетия Альберто, они были все вместе, все четверо. Фотографию сделали на стадионе Камп Ноу — Фран отвез именинника и всю семью в Барселону, чтобы показать сыну воочию место, где играет и тренируется его любимая команда.  
Рут поднялась следом за матерью, просто присмотреть, трогать Ракель в таком состоянии было опасно, нельзя. Ему досталась самая легкая из семейных обязанностей — развлекать гостей, делая вид, что все идет как надо, что все хорошо. Гости тоже притворялись, что не замечают отсутствия хозяйки дома и исчезновения виновницы торжества. Лишь хихикающим над школьными историями подружкам Рут и перебравшему вина Хоте все было нипочем.  
— Что бы я ни отдал ради того, чтобы вместо такой бестолочи, как Хота, у нас родилась такая чудесная малышка, как Рут, — с глубоким и давним сожалением вздохнул Килес, наблюдая, как пьяный сын ругается со своей девушкой. — Или сразу Соль, — добавил он, остановив потеплевший взгляд на Изабель, утешающей плачущую, напуганную скандалом между родителями маленькую внучку.  
Осознание того, что вечер, да и жизнь не удались не только у тебя, утешает. Фран сочувственно похлопал старого друга по плечу. Детей не выбирают. Как и время их ухода и многое другое. Остается лишь смириться или сойдешь с ума.  
Позже, когда гости разошлись, оставив после себя опустевшую и сразу пропитавшуюся унынием гостиную, Фран поднялся на второй этаж. Рут сидела на полу у комнаты брата в круге белых кружев своей длинной пышной юбки, устало положив голову на колени. При его приближении дочь подняла глаза, слишком грустные для двенадцати лет. Слишком грустные для первого причастия.  
— Она плакала, а потом заснула, — тихо сказала Рут.  
— Пойдем, посидим в саду, — ответил Фран, протягивая ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Он обнял девочку за плечи и прижал к себе, не отпуская, даже когда они спускались по лестнице.  
— Я ненавижу, когда она так себя ведет, — виновато призналась Рут. — Как будто это меня нет на свете, а не Альберто.


	3. "Любишь Раммштайн?"

Дождавшись, когда мать, включив телевизор с очередным сериалом, займется глажкой, Рут открыла ноутбук и вошла в фейсбучный чат. С десяток-другой ее одноклассников и подружек были онлайн, но Рут искала один, определенный аккаунт. Альфи Кортихо. Последний раз был в сети пятнадцать минут назад. Новых видео у Альфи, с тех пор, как он удалил то, прежнее, не появилось. Слава богу!  
Нужна была тема для разговора, поэтому Рут просмотрела посты. Их было довольно много, но самый свежий датировался мартом 2010 года. Меньше чем через сутки после убийства Альберто. Любительская съемка футбольного матча с фанатскими песнопениями под музыку Раммштайн. Снято на телефон, возможно, на тот самый, который Альфи отобрал у ее брата… Пальцы дрогнули на мгновение, но девочка справилась с приступом брезгливости.  
«Любишь Раммштайн?», — набрала Рут, предварительно поставив лайк под видео. Она успела сделать пару упражнений из домашки по английскому, когда пришел ответ.  
«Зачотные ребята. Прикинь мы с пацанами на мач пралезли без платно. А эти гандоны бисились патаму што наши кричалки реальна круче ихних) да еще пад Раммштайн».  
«Класс».  
«Тебе я сматрю они то же нра?»  
«Ага».  
«Ат какой пестни прет больше всиво?»  
Пришлось срочно лезть в поисковик. Они поболтали о роке, о футболе. От этой болтовни Рут вся взмокла, напряженно переключаясь между гуглом, в котором приходилось искать информацию о музыкантах и футболистах, и страничкой чата. Лишь бы не спалиться, надо зацепить его внимание. Когда, наконец, Альфи поинтересовался «А скока те лет Андреа?», Рут выдохнула с облегчением. Разумеется, писала она с «теневого» аккаунта, принадлежащего им с Пилар и зарегистрированного под именем Андреа. Фото Шакиры вместо аватарки и никаких указаний на школу или возраст.  
«Восемнадцать», — напечатала Рут.  
«Мне то же», — пришел ответ.  
«Эта видь ты тагда прасила убрать видео?»  
«Да», — с опаской вынуждена была признаться Рут.  
«Ты права. Херовая была затея. Типерь у меня апять праблемы с лягавыми».  
«Так тебе и надо», — позлорадствовала в душе Рут, а на клавиатуре набрала: «Что-то серьезное?»  
«Не то што б очень. Но в тюрягу абратна я ни хачу».  
«А кто хочет?» — ограничилась Рут нейтральным замечанием.  
«Тоисть тебя не парит што я сидел?»  
«Нет, не парит».  
«А че фотак нет? Страшная штоли?» — Альфи пер напролом с предсказуемостью и изяществом бульдозера.  
«Не все любят каждый свой чих выкладывать в фейсбук».  
«Ну уж пакрасаватца кагда есть чем все любят».  
«Я — нет».  
«Значит точна страшко».  
«А ты урод, причем моральный. Знаешь об этом?» — не стерпела Рут.  
«Да ладна че ты сразу кипитишься? Ну ни свезло с физией падумаешь. Шакире с сиськами не свезло и жывет же какта ;)».  
«Ничего я не страшная», — ответила Рут, понимая, что разговор надо возвращать в более приятное русло.  
«Тагда прешли фотку или хатя бы апиши себя».  
«Вообще-то, «опиши»».  
«Че правда? Забей :)»  
«Ух ты, два правильно написанных слова подряд».  
«Не саскакивай с темы… Опиши».  
«Как описать?»  
«Ну там какие у тебя воласы, глаза, буфира бальшие или нет».  
«Вот урод», — скривилась Рут. Он же думает, что ей восемнадцать. И если она не подцепит его на крючок, Альфи не согласится с ней встретиться.  
«Давай, сначала ты», — напечатала Рут.  
«Бля у меня тут пално фотак и видео, че еще не расматрела?»  
«Мне нужен образец, как описывать».  
«Ладна. Я высокий худой, воласы темные, глаза то же темные, но эта не многа празрачные».  
«Это как?»  
«Ну не многа типа как чучуть светлые. Кароче. Давай ты».  
«Я высокая», — начала Рут и, зажмурившись, попыталась представить девушку, которой хотела бы вырасти. — «Стройная, у меня длинные волнистые русые волосы и серые глаза».  
«Ты паходу симпатичная цыпа если не врешь. А сиськи? Как у Шакиры или пабольше?)))»  
Углубляться в тему «если не врешь» или «сисек» Рут не хотелось, поэтому она быстро напечатала «Спасибо».  
«А че тагда парня нет?»  
«Почему ты решил, что нет?»  
«Да так на вскидку удачку закинул. Я вот без девушки сийчас».  
«Угадал. Я с парнем рассталась недавно».  
«Казел папался да?»  
«Да, вроде тебя», — так и чесались напечатать кончики пальцев. Прежде чем девочка придумала достойный ответ, пришла новая реплика.  
«Не кисни. Все пучком) встретиш еще сваево прынца)))»  
«Стебаться необязательно», — быстро напечатала Рут.  
«Я тебя падбадрить хател вабщета. Ты че такая абичивая? Начинаю панимать тваево бывшево)».  
Ужас. Ужас. Ужас. Надо было попросить Пилар, у нее куда лучше получается флиртовать с мальчиками.

Более чем двадцатилетний стаж работы в полиции приучил Франа ценить каждую минуту покоя, каждое мгновение затишья перед бурей. Банды наркотрафиканте на улицах установили хрупкое перемирие, шеф погрузился в работу с бумажками, устраивая разносы за каждый не заполненный и не введенный в систему протокол и не уставая поражаться нерадивости сотрудников.  
— Всегда одна и та же история, — сказал как-то выведенный из себя несправедливыми придирками к его людям Фран начальнику в лицо. — Вы приезжаете сюда, такие важные, знающие, как правильно заполнять все бумажки. И уезжаете, ничего не добившись.  
Крыть шефу было нечем, поэтому он в очередной раз призвал всех работать усерднее, повышая показатели раскрываемости их участка. Фран видел, как на этих словах ухмыльнулся Килес, как уставился в пол в попытке не разоржаться Хаким. Самым надежным способом повысить показатели, по которым полицейским начисляли надбавки, было как раз регистрировать поменьше дел. Слишком мелкие преступления, за которые достаточно надавать подзатыльников малышне; мелкие кражи и приторговывание травкой, которые шантажом всегда можно превратить в источник получения информации обо всем, происходящем на районе; крупные дела по наркоторговцам, «утерю» которых можно обменять на что-то действительно стоящее и важное. Смысл их работы так, как понимали его Фран, Килес и Хаким заключался в обеспечении равновесия сил и относительного спокойствия на вверенной им территории, а не в бумажных отчетах и показателях раскрываемости.  
Карьерный рост уже давно не числился в списке приоритетов Франа, но иногда он задумывался: почему бы на должность шефа полиции в Эль-Принсипе не назначить местного, того, кто знает подноготную каждого на районе, кто понимает специфику? Неужели эта простая мысль ни разу не приходила ни в одну мадридскую начальственную голову? В качестве кандидата Фран имел в виду не столько себя, сколько в перспективе Хакима, понимая, впрочем, что отсутствие высшего образования и куча приводов по малолетству не позволят парню, каким бы толковым он ни был, сделать приличную карьеру. А начальство тем временем продолжало присылать в Эль-Принсипе дипломированных молокососов учить Франа с Хакимом и Килесом работать на участке, которому они отдали, кто семь, а кто двадцать лет своей жизни.  
Впрочем, сегодня Фран был не расположен тратить свое время на бесполезные препирательства и умозаключения. Выехав пораньше на патрулирование, он успел подъехать к бару Марины как раз к перерыву на сиесту.  
Во Фране всегда было что-то, привлекавшее к нему женщин, до женитьбы, после и даже сейчас, когда над ремнем брюк уже слегка нависло брюшко, а волосы отхлынули назад. Он не был верен Ракель: старался, но не получалось. За последние четыре года их брак покрылся трещинами непонимания, отчуждения, неверности. Фран знал, что виноват перед женой, но даже просто находиться рядом с Ракель становилось все тяжелее.  
Марина появилась в Эль-Принсипе два года назад. Приехала откуда-то с полуострова, купила маленький бар Пако в двух шагах от полицейского участка и работала в нем сама, без помощников. Она ничего не рассказывала о себе, но у такой красавицы, молчаливой и одинокой, с проникающим в душу взглядом темных глаз, определенно, было прошлое. Прошлое, которое она хотела оставить позади и больше не вспоминать.  
Марина никогда ни о чем не спрашивала. Она просто смотрела, легко касалась рукой его руки, передавая чашечку кофе, и становилось легче. Их взаимное притяжение было таким сильным, что Фран толком и не понял, когда и как все началось. Она ничего не требовала, ничего не хотела, кроме того, что Фран сам готов был дать. Наверное, так и должны себя вести идеальные любовницы, и наверное поэтому с ней Фран мог расслабиться по-настоящему, ощутить себя живым, выговориться и даже без ответных слов знать, что его понимают. В ее квартирку над баром он входил как в маленький, подаренный лично ему уголок рая, а уходил с новыми силами и расправленными плечами. Если бы не Марина… Фран не знал и не хотел задумываться, как быстро бы он сорвался.  
— Мама уже легла. Ужин в микроволновке, если хочешь, могу разогреть, — дома поприветствовала его Рут с дивана в гостиной, где сидела с ноутбуком на коленях.  
— Ты почему еще не спишь? — поинтересовался Фран у дочери, целуя пушистую макушку. — И что там такого важного? — кивнул он на ноутбук, который Рут спешно захлопнула при его приближении.  
— Пап, тебе не обязательно дома тоже вести себя как полицейский, — слегка сердито и немного смущенно ответила дочь.  
— Прости, не буду, — извинился Фран за попытку полицейско-родительского контроля. Его девочка растет, первые секреты, первая влюбленность в кого-нибудь из одноклассников. Возможно, с матерью она была бы более откровенной, не будь Ракель… — Не засиживайся. Еще пять минут и спать, — сказал он, поднимаясь по лестнице.  
Рут кивнула, раскрывая ноутбук.

«Эй ты там?» — прочитала Рут пришедшее от Альфи, пока она разговаривала с отцом, сообщение.  
«Да».  
«Ну че как?»  
«Я приду».  
«Тада заметана. В семь в парке ;)»  
«Ок».  
Девочка понимала, что очень сильно рискует, согласившись встретиться с убийцей, да еще и вечером. Но, с другой стороны, они договорились встретиться в центральном парке, там по вечерам собирается куча народа, к тому же полицейский патруль дежурит постоянно. Главное — не отходить в слабо освещенные, отдаленные уголки, быстро высказать Кортихо то, что собиралась, и уйти.  
Утром, впрочем, вся эта затея перестала казаться Рут такой уж удачной.


	4. Выбор

Стажер был так горд собой, что улыбка растянулась от уха до уха. Взять наркокурьера с двумя килограммами травки на первом же дежурстве… небось этот салага мысленно уже приставил себя к повышению. Только вот вместо повышения его ждал жесткий облом. Мало того, что травка принадлежала Аннибалю, так еще и курьером был…  
— Как, говоришь, фамилия задержанного? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Хаким у этого чайника.  
— Килес. Хоакин Килес.  
— А как фамилия вон того лысого мужика, не знаешь? Вон, рядом с Франом стоит, его правая рука.  
— Килес, — упавшим голосом ответил стажер. Ага, до жирафа дошло. — Но перед законом все равны… — не очень уверено, но все же попытался сопротивляться свежевылупившийся выпускник полицейской академии.  
— Так, давай сюда бумаги, — Хаким вытащил из рук зависшего стажера протокол задержания, — и считай, что сегодняшнее утро тебе приснилось.  
— Но я уже ввел протокол в систему… и вещдоки зарегистрировал…  
Дерьмо! Он даже больший идиот, чем кажется.  
— В чем дело? — подошла Мати. Она была старшей в паре с этим стажером на сегодняшнем дежурстве, вспомнил Хаким. Он подхватил девушку под локоть и отвел в сторону.  
— Вы взяли сына Килеса.  
— Да, и что? По-твоему, надо было отпустить его с двумя килограммами марихуаны?  
То, что Мати после трех лет службы до сих пор сохранила свои идеалы и придерживалась принципов было одной из многих черт, восхищавших в ней Хакима, но не сейчас, черт возьми.  
— Нет, конечно. Но на фига ты позволила этому идиоту ввести протокол в базу?  
— Хаким, такое не замять, — Мати внимательно посмотрела на него большими голубыми глазами. Она не хотела с ним ссориться, он это видел. На вечер у них было запланировано свидание, и при одной мысли о миниатюрной Мати без униформы, с распущенными длинными волосами, у него как всегда пересохло в горле.  
— Ладно, я скажу Килесу, пусть сам решает.  
Килес отреагировал точно так же, как он сам минуту назад.  
— Дерьмо, — рука на столе сжалась в кулак. — Я же предупреждал Аннибаля, чтоб не вздумал брать его на работу. Сучий потрох, — Килес на мгновение закрыл руками лицо, кончики пальцев зарылись в короткую белоснежную поросль на висках. — Где этот идиот?  
— В камере предварительного задержания.  
— Пойду, поговорю с ним, — Килес тяжело вздохнул и еще тяжелее поднялся из-за стола. Лишний вес, проблемы с сердцем, и постоянная нервотрепка с непутевым сыном. Хаким проводил напарника сочувствующим взглядом. Его собственных родителей давно не было в живых, поэтому отца заменяли ему Фран и Килес. И если то, что ради Франа он готов рыть землю зубами и есть ее, Хаким знал уже давно, то, что он готов на то же самое ради Килеса, не говоря уже о Мати, понял недавно. Участок — не просто место работы, участок — его семья. Самые близкие и дорогие люди.  
— У нас сегодня аншлаг, — подошла к нему с еще одним протоколом задержания Мати. — Угадай, кого взяли за драку в супермаркете?  
Угадывать не пришлось — двое полицейских тащили изрядно помятого, но все еще сопротивляющегося Альфи Кортихо.  
— Да твою ж мать, — выругался Хаким. — Это не аншлаг, это долбаный джек-пот. Что, Альфи, опять за старое?  
— Пошел на хер, — огрызнулся задержанный.  
— Охранник начал его обыскивать, а он ему в морду… витрину разбил, — поделился подробностями один из скрутивших дебошира полицейских.  
— Не хуй было этому пидору меня лапать. Друг друга щупайте, раз уж приспичило… — начал выступать Альфи и скривился, когда обидевшийся конвоир сильнее заломил ему руку.  
— Кто ж тебе виноват, если во всех супермаркетах района твое фото висит под почетной надписью «ворюга месяца», — ответил Хаким, забирая у полицейского пакет с вещами, обнаруженными при задержанном.  
— А ниче, что последние четыре года я ни хуя не крал?  
— Такая слава, как у тебя, Кортихо, быстро не проходит. Что тут у нас? — Хаким заглянул в пакет. — Ножичек. Крови вроде нет.  
— Не успел пустить в дело, — прокомментировал один из конвоиров.  
— Какая жалость… — искренне протянул Хаким. — Свидетелей расспросите, может кто вспомнит, как наш герой этим самым ножичком размахивал.  
— Сука, — с ненавистью прошипел Альфи.  
Свидетелей они вряд ли найдут, но пусть подонок понервничает. А если постараться и уговорить «вспомнить» охранника, несколькими сутками за хулиганство Альфи уже не отделается.

— Травка была твоя? — из камеры донесся приглушенный голос Килеса.  
— Ага. Два кило. Совсем офигел? Да я даже на два кило апельсинов мелочи в карманах не наскребу!  
Значит, товар принадлежал Аннибалю, и его стоимость надо будет возместить, чтобы тот отстал от Хоты, — деньгами или какой-нибудь услугой.  
— Говорил же я тебе с ним не связываться…  
— Заткнись уже и выпусти меня из этого обезьянника! Дома будешь нотации читать, — отчетливо послышался раздраженный голос Килеса младшего.  
Те, кто считал, что высокая безработица среди молодежи в Испании — одна из основных причин роста преступности были не так уж далеки от истины. Безделье рождает дурные мысли, а реклама — желание обладать вещами, купить которые у тебя нет денег.  
Отчисленный из университета после первого же семестра Хота мечтал о работе, где можно получать хорошие деньги и почти ничего не делать. При этом дальше собеседования дело обычно не заходило, а попытки Килеса с Изабель устроить сына по дружбе или по блату заканчивались и того хуже — надолго испорченными отношениями.  
Хота в своих неудачах винил кого угодно — родителей, мигрантов, правое правительство — только не себя и в последнее время строил планы, как разбогатеть, делая ставки на футбольном тотализаторе. А еще, как выяснилось теперь, на наркотрафике.  
Фран не стал прислушиваться дальше, он направлялся в соседнюю камеру, поговорить с подозреваемым в попытке нелегально приобрести взрывчатку молодым арабом, которого шеф настойчиво пытался выпустить за недостатком улик.  
Внутреннее чутье подсказывало Франу, что тут что-то не так, и он хотел приглядеться к парню. Феде доложил, что ночью сокамерник пытался того порезать, поэтому больше к потенциальному шахиду никого не подсаживали.  
Носатый, короткостриженый, в майке не по размеру, шортах, кроссовках, с тяжелой цепью на шее и свежеперевязанной рукой, заключенный не шевельнулся при появлении полицейского. По виду — типичная уличная шпана, никаких внешних признаков радикализации. Говорить с Франом он отказался, смотрел набычившись, исподлобья, но так смотрят и ведут себя практически все трудные подростки. Но когда Фран намеренно презрительно отозвался о джихадистах, на лице парня мелькнула едва уловимая усмешка превосходства, смешанного с раздражением.  
В принципе, подозрения свои Фран подтвердил, но легче от этого ему не стало. Для полноты букета в Эль-Принсипе только воинов джихада не хватало. Да и с Аннибалем придется перетереть, не оставлять же Килеса одного разгребать дерьмо, в которое по уши вляпался Хота.  
Напарник вышел из камеры сына почти одновременно с Франом, покинувшим камеру любителя Си4.  
— Дерьмо, — вздохнул Килес. — Вот же дерьмо.  
— Сейчас пообщаюсь с шефом, и сьездим вдвоем к Аннибалю, — сказал Фран, стремясь подбодрить друга. Они двинулись по коридору назад, к своим рабочим местам.  
Предстоящий разговор с шефом не радовал. Переходить в нападение хорошо, имея, как минимум, надежный тыл и безупречный послужной список, а Фран мог похвастаться разве что видимостью второго.  
— В общем так, — не успели Фран с Килесом дойти до своих столов, как их перехватил Хаким. — У нас тут на подходе большая партия нелегалов, а камеры все заняты. Придется уплотняться и кого-то отпустить.  
Парень выразился осторожно — «кого-то», но на самом деле он имел в виду, в первую очередь, двоих задержанных. К подозреваемому по делу со взрывчаткой никого подселять было нельзя, а значит, пришло время Килесу определиться, что делать с Хотой, а самому Франу — как поступить с Альфи. Старые напарники со вздохом переглянулись.  
— Хватит. Достаточно я прикрывал его. Пусть ответит за свои поступки, хотя бы раз, — Фран видел, какой мучительной борьбы с собой стоили Килесу эти слова. — Может, тогда он, наконец, хоть что-то поймет в этой жизни.  
Что тут было сказать? Решение тяжелое, но, наверное, единственно правильное. Килес Хоту баловал с детства, приложила руку к этому и Изабель, как наседка опекавшая позднего единственного ребенка, старавшаяся ни в чем ему не отказывать.  
Самому Франу тоже предстояло принять тяжелое решение.

Альфи Кортихо сильно изменился с тех пор, как Фран увидел его первый раз, тоже в камере предварительного задержания. Теперь он был на полголовы выше самого Франа, вместо пушка на щеках пробивалась густая черная щетина, но кое-что осталось неизменным — худоба и настороженная опаска, с которой притихший заключенный наблюдал за приближением Франа.  
— Сядь, — сказал мужчина, и Кортихо подчинился. Фран тоже сел, на дальний конец длинной скамьи напротив.  
При аресте у Кортихо нашли нож, и Хаким намекнул, что при желании можно найти свидетеля, как он с этим ножом угрожал, а то и нападал на охрану супермаркета. Записи с камер придется немного подчистить, но в целом это был шанс, тот самый шанс снова засадить ублюдка, о котором говорила Ракель. Альфи рано или поздно опять допрыгается, так не лучше ли рано, пока он не успел подстрелить или порезать кого-то?  
Если бы этот гопник четыре года назад не позарился на чужой телефон, одной смертью было бы меньше. Ракель не превратилась бы в сплошной комок обнаженных нервов, в глазах Рут не проглядывала бы недетская грусть, сам Фран ночами спал бы спокойно, а перед сном звонил бы сыну в университетское общежитие в Барселоне, чтобы узнать, как прошел день… Хотя нет, не так. Если бы Фран не сбыл по дешевке «затертый» пистолет, он бы не оказался в руках этого гопника, а голыми руками или с ножом Альберто бы справился с Альфи одной левой. Если бы только во всех наших бедах всегда целиком и полностью были виноваты другие… Воистину у дьявола адское чувство юмора — ведь деньги, заработанные в том числе и таким способом, Фран откладывал на образование детям.  
— Мой сын хотел стать спортивным менеджером. Он мечтал найти команду средней руки с хорошим потенциалом и вывести ее в «примеру», довести до вершин футбольного Олимпа. Не самая крутая мечта, наверное. И не самая полезная для человечества, но все же на порядок лучше, чем бить витрины в супермаркетах.  
Альфи ничего не ответил, да, собственно, Фран и не ждал ответа.  
— Ты отнял чужую жизнь, а значит, теперь живешь за двоих. За моего сына тоже. Я никогда бы не допустил, чтобы он бесцельно шлялся, воровал и без конца ввязывался в драки. И тебе тоже этого не позволю. — Фран помолчал, давая Кортихо возможность получше проникнуться сказанным, но вместо этого, кажется, проникся сам. — Если я еще раз увижу тебя здесь или узнаю, что ты что-то такое выкинул, я не стану сажать тебя в тюрьму. Просто пристрелю на месте.  
Парень сидел молча, опустив взгляд в пол, и лишь желваки, играющие под кожей, свидетельствовали о том, что информацию он воспринял и, как хотелось надеяться Франу, сделает правильные выводы.  
Мужчине вдруг вспомнилась похожая беседа с Хакимом. Двенадцатилетним подростком тот попался на попытке взлома витрины ювелирной лавки и упрямо отказывался сдавать подельников. В отличие от Кортихо, Хаким тогда поднял голову и уставился на полицейского черными как спелые маслины глазами, в которых не было ни страха, ни угрызений совести, лишь удивление, что кому-то до него есть дело.  
Альфи не Хаким, но как раз то, что смотреть в глаза Франу он старается как можно меньше, возможно, неплохо. Иначе, и правда, единственное что остается — пристрелить никчемного беспринципного недоумка. Подставлять Хакима, используя парня, чтобы «закрыть» Альфи, Фран не станет, особенно, учитывая то, что Морей, помимо прочего, явно копает под сотрудников участка. А если уж разбираться с Кортихо лично, то по-мужски, а не лжесвидетельством и махинациями с записями камер.  
Фран встал и сдвинул в сторону решетчатую дверь.  
— А теперь, давай, на выход. И чтоб больше мне на глаза не попадался.  
Вслед за Кортихо Фран вышел из камеры и, пройдя по коридору, направился в кабинет к шефу. Сквозь наполовину стеклянную перегородку, отделявшую коридор от помещения для работы детективов, он видел, как Альфи, направляясь к выходу, намеренно задел рукой стойку для канцелярских принадлежностей на столе Хакима. Ручки, скрепки и прочая мелочь разлетелись по полу, а возмущенно ругнувшемуся на это молодому полицейскому успевший дойти до двери Альфи, не оборачиваясь, показал средний палец.  
Фран пожалел о накатившем на него в камере приступе великодушия еще до того, как Кортихо исчез за дверью, а глаза обнаружили замершую у стола с табличкой «старший инспектор Ф. Пейон» Ракель.  
— Это что сейчас было? — голос жены звенел от сдерживаемых эмоций. — Это ведь Альфи, да?  
— Ракель…  
Жена рванулась к двери, в которую вышел Кортихо, но Фран опередил ее, перекрыв дорогу своим телом.  
— Ты выпустил его?! — Ракель отказывалась верить тому, что видела. — Как ты мог?!  
— Ракель… это была лишь драка в супермаркете.  
— Всего лишь драка в супермаркете… А перед этим он всего лишь убил нашего сына… А после этого всего лишь унизил твоего сотрудника…  
— Любимая, не…  
— Не надо… Не трогай меня, — жена отшатнулась, черты ее лица исказили горечь и отвращение.  
Надо отдать ей должное, даже в таком состоянии Ракель пыталась сдержаться, не кричать на него на людях. Она кричала дома, в своих четырех стенах, а за его пределами, тем более, в участке, авторитет Франа, уважение к нему других людей значили для Ракель достаточно много, чтобы пытаться держать себя в руках. Прямо сейчас разочарование, гнев и напряжение прилагаемых чтобы его сдержать усилий выливались в мелкую дрожь рук, одну из которых жена поднесла к горлу, задыхаясь.  
Ракель надо немедленно отвезти к врачу, но с ним она в таком состоянии не поедет. Откажется ехать, едва он заикнется о том, чтобы посетить доктора Мауринью. Отправлять ее без присмотра тоже нельзя, она может бросится на поиски Кортихо.  
Фран быстро оглядел занятых работой сотрудников. Мати. Она справится, и ее Ракель не станет игнорировать.

«Не пойду», — решила Рут, когда стрелки домашних часов показали, что до назначенного времени осталось два часа.  
Хлопнула входная дверь. Мать выглядела взвинченной и уставшей, влажные от пота прядки прилипли ко лбу. Зачем она в этот раз поехала к отцу в участок в самую жару, Рут не имела представления. Когда Ракель одолевала какая-нибудь идея, она начинала названивать мужу, а если он не брал трубку, вместо того, чтобы оставить голосовое сообщение, ехала в участок. Обычно дочь старалась до этого не доводить, выполняя роль домашнего громоотвода, но сегодня сама Рут слишком нервничала, чтобы разбираться еще и с маминой очередной затеей.  
— Пойду, лягу, — Ракель босиком поднялась наверх.  
Рут кивнула. На душе было неспокойно — взять и просто так «продинамить», не прийти, казалось ей нечестным. Она еще никогда и ни с кем так не поступала.  
Стрелки часов неумолимо ползли вперед, в доме стояла тишина. Руки сами тянулись к телефону, позвонить Пилар, попросить совета. На самом деле, Рут и так знала, что посоветует подруга — забить и забыть. Но совесть была с ней не согласна.  
Вздохнув, Рут открыла ноутбук и напечатала:  
«Я не приду. Можешь меня не ждать. Извини».  
Последнее слово она добавила на автопилоте. Перечитав сообщение несколько раз, Рут стерла «извини», вместо него допечатав:  
«Передумала с тобой встречаться во всех смыслах».  
На пару мгновений палец завис над кнопкой, а потом решительным кликом Рут отослала сообщение. Вот теперь ее совесть чиста. Она струсила, но по крайней мере, поступила честно.

Домой Фран пришел поздно ночью, в третьем часу. Снова ссориться с Ракель не хотелось до зубовного скрежета, но чутье подсказывало, что скандала не избежать. Слабая надежда оставалась лишь на то, что выпустив пар в беседе с доктором и приняв таблетки жена уже легла спать.  
Свет в доме был погашен, единственная лампа горела у журнального столика в гостинной. А на полу между диваном и журнальным столиком неподвижно лежала Ракель. Разметавшиеся волосы закрывали ей лицо. Фран бросился к жене, втащил ее на диван, похлопал по щекам. Голова Ракель безвольно свесилась ему на плечо. Быстрым взглядом он окинул журнальный столик и похолодел. На столике лежала открытая полупустая упаковка выписанных жене транквилизаторов, стояли пустой стакан и бутылка из-под текилы. Еще одна бутылка, из-под коньяка, валялась под столом.  
Сирена скорой, ужас и муки совести на лице разбуженной посреди ночи, плачущей дочери, собственный страх за то, что Рут у него могут отобрать, — все вдруг взметнулось волной безысходности внутри Франа, но он не позволил панике взять верх. Наклонив голову жены, он попытался вызвать у нее рвоту. Ракель закашлялась и пришла в себя.  
Обхватив ладонями ее голову, Фран вгляделся в лицо. Расширенные зрачки, опухшие веки, на щеках высохшие дорожки слез. Ракель была пьяна, но, слава богу, нервные реакции были в норме.  
— Любимая, нельзя смешивать успокоительное и алкоголь, ты же знаешь. А если бы Рут застала тебя в таком виде…  
— Он опять снится мне, Фран. Каждую ночь. Каждую ночь я с ним, а просыпаясь, понимаю, что его нет… — глаза Ракель блестели, снова наполняясь слезами. Фран попытался обнять жену, но ощутил ее сопротивление.  
— Я плохая мать, Фран. Не хотела бы я иметь такую мать, как я, — горько усмехнулась Ракель. — Совсем не уделяю внимания дочери, позволяю убийце издеваться над памятью сына, напиваюсь… А ты, Фран? Ты хороший отец? Как считаешь?


	5. В спокойной обстановке

Когда Мати впервые переступила порог участка, Хаким сразу понял — вот она, его несбыточная испанская мечта. Голубоглазая блондинка, умная, красивая, волевая. Идеалистка, мечтающая всего добиться сама, сознательно выбравшая один из самых проблемных районных участков. Даже рост у нее был идеальным — невысокий Хаким в присутствии крупных женщин чувствовал себя неуютно, а Мати была миниатюрна, изящна, и даже в тех редких случаях, когда надевала туфли на шпильках, все равно оставалась ниже него.  
Она была идеальна во всем. Так идеальна, что ни сама Мати, ни ее добропорядочные католики-родители, живущие в Севилье, представить не могли — разве что в кошмарном сне — рядом с ней сына марокканских мигрантов с криминальным прошлым, без кола, двора и образования.  
Но дело было не только в национальных или религиозных различиях. Для Мати превыше всего стояли принципы, закон. Хаким же, в первую очередь, был предан конкретным людям, а не абстрактным понятиям. Он осознавал, что Мати не поймет многое из того, что делали они с Франом и Килесом, осудит сотрудничество с Аннибалем, узнай она о нем. Для Хакима не было секретом, почему Фран выбрал именно эту банду «наркотрафиканте» — в отличие от остальных, того же Фарука, к примеру, не брезговавших «тяжелыми колесами» и белым порошком, Аннибаль и его мать занимались, в основном, травкой. Без полицейской «крыши» их давно бы потеснили с рынка, а значит, на районе от всякого дерьма дохло бы на порядок больше народа, чем сейчас — если кто-то хочет упороться, он ведь обязательно найдет чем. В состоянии ли Мати с ее идеалистическими взглядами на жизнь и работу увидеть происходящее с такого ракурса? Хаким боялся, что нет.  
Он понимал, что у него нет ни единого шанса. И все равно не мог перестать остро ощущать ее присутствие рядом, краем глаза всегда держать в поле зрения. Девушка его мечты была так близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и в то же время недосягаема как луна. Их совместные дежурства напоминали изысканную пытку.  
Иногда он отпускал Мати комплименты, почти на грани фола, почти признаваясь в том, насколько она ему нравится, а потом обращал все в шутку, потому что боялся ее реакции, и чтобы не чувствовать себя жалким ничтожеством, мысленно повторял, что прекрасно проживет без этой помешанной на работе, перекрасившейся в темнорусый с рыжинкой, чтобы коллеги-мужчины воспринимали ее всерьез, блондинки.  
— Ты, что, через Гибралтар плавал за пончиками? — недовольно спросила голодная Мати не успевшего захлопнуть дверцу с водительской стороны Хакима.  
— Не волнуйся, дорогая, я уже дома, — съерничал он в ответ, протягивая девушке пакет с выпечкой. Они вели наблюдение из служебной машины уже шестой час и, как назло, объект из дома не показывался, вокруг царила послеобеденная сонная тишина, и все время хотелось то попить, то поесть, то сходить в туалет.  
Мати набросилась на пончики, поглощая один за другим и не отрывая глаз от улицы. Аппетит у нее был будь здоров, но физические нагрузки и природные задатки позволяли оставаться при этом стройной. Хакиму нравилось наблюдать, как она ест. Впрочем, ему нравилось смотреть на все, что она делает.  
— У тебя сахарная пудра на щеке, — сообщил он, не пытаясь справиться с приливом нежности в груди от вида ее по-детски перепачканного личика и пухлых губ.  
— Где? — Мати наугад провела ладонью по щеке, не догадавшись взглянуть в зеркало. Хоть и крашенная, а блондинка — не удержался Хаким от улыбки.  
— Дай я, — он потянулся к ней, но вместо того, чтобы коснуться пальцами, неожиданно даже для самого себя прошелся кончиком языка по уголку ее рта, ощутив одновременно приторную сладость сахарной пудры и солоноватый привкус ее кожи.  
Он думал, за его выходкой последует, как минимум, пощечина, но в больших голубых с переходом в бирюзу глазах Мати вдруг мелькнуло что-то такое, от чего дыхание прервалось, а невозможное показалось абсолютно возможным, более того, необходимым.  
Они целовались и целовались, чуть не упустили объект наблюдения, а когда закончилась смена, едва успели доехать до ближайшего жилья — им оказалась квартира Хакима — чтобы не отрываться друг от друга всю ночь. А утром исчезнувшая, пока он спал, и избегавшая смотреть на него на работе Мати, выйдя вслед за Хакимом в подсобку, смущаясь и засунув руки в задние карманы брюк, решительно выдала:  
— Это была прекрасная ночь. Но я не собираюсь заводить роман на работе. Это непрофессионально.  
— Отлично. Я тоже не собираюсь, — ответил он, стараясь выглядеть как можно увереннее и спокойнее, но горечь уже ощущалась на языке, и Хаким не смог сдержаться. Воистину, лучше вообще не иметь, чем попробовать и тут же лишиться мечты. — Только черта с два ты посылаешь меня потому, что это непрофессионально! Будь на моем месте испанский мачо, ты бы уже знакомила его с родителями, не то что какого-то араба без образования и перспектив! Давай, скажи прямо, что я недостаточно хорош для тебя!  
На одном дыхании выпалив то, что не давало ему спать ночами, Хаким понял, как отвратительно сейчас выглядит, со всеми своими дурацкими комплексами, вылезшими наружу, и от стыда отвел взгляд, пытаясь перевести дух и не дать ей в довершение позора увидеть слезы, предательски защипавшие глаза.  
Две крепкие маленькие ладони обхватили его лицо, заставив взглянуть на рассерженную Мати.  
— Идиот, — сказала она, и прильнула к его губам.  
И теперь, пару месяцев спустя, Хаким уже не представлял своей жизни без Мати и строил планы совместного проживания. Он даже приглядел пару квартир, которые, как ему казалось, могли понравиться девушке, но пока не решался заговорить с ней об этом.  
— Ты все уже?  
Хаким вздрогнул. В подсобке, где стояли личные шкафчики сотрудников, и где они переодевались, переругивались и секретничали (потому что только там в участке не установили камер видеонаблюдения) было темно, накурено, и эта накуренная темнота разговаривала голосом Килеса.  
— Да, — Хаким включил свет и открыл свой шкафчик. — Ты же вроде пару часов назад пил сердечное, а теперь куришь.  
— А, — слабо отмахнулся, рукой разгоняя сигаретный дым напарник. Курил Килес редко, по старой привычке борясь таким способом с тяжелыми мыслями. — Я еще и напьюсь.  
— Никак не можешь выбрать между циррозом печени, инфарктом и раком легких?  
— Никак не могу… — вздохнул Килес. — Слушай, вы сегодня с Мати где останетесь?  
— У нее, скорее всего.  
— Можно тогда я у тебя переночую?  
— Да без проблем, — Хаким вытащил ключи из кармана брюк и кинул напарнику. Он не стал расспрашивать, интересоваться причинами — зачем бередить свежие раны, если человеку и так хреново?

Утро началось с криков.  
— Думаешь, за эти четыре года он хоть на йоту раскаялся?! Ты сошел с ума, Фран, если веришь в это! Знаешь, в чем он убедился вчера? Знаешь?! Что ему все сойдет с рук! Абсолютно все! Мягкотелый идиот-судья и добрый дядечка Фран скажут «ай-ай-ай, как нехорошо», потреплят по головке и отпустят до следующего раза!  
Отец что-то неразборчиво отвечал тоном ниже.  
— Ну, конечно! — мать расхохоталась как умела только она, смехом на грани рыданья. — Предупреждаю, Фран. Не говори потом, что не слышал, что решил дать ему еще один шанс. Я убью этого выродка. Пусть убирается вон из города, если хочет жить! Пусть сидит тихо, как мышь, забившись в свою грязную нору, или Богом клянусь, я убью его!  
Рут поглубже зарылась в подушку, чтобы не слышать, чтобы еще немного даже не поспать — полежать в тишине.  
Лестница заскрипела под папиными ногами, шаги стихли напротив ее комнаты, и раздался осторожный стук.  
— Дочь, не спишь? — спросил из-за двери отец.  
— Уже нет. Заходи.  
С виноватым лицом папа подошел и, поцеловав Рут в лоб, уселся на кровать.  
— Котенок, я понимаю, что многого прошу, но маму сегодня лучше не оставлять одну. Таблетки ей с утра не давай, она вечером вчера… Я договорился с Изабель, крестная подъедет после четырех, и ты сможешь спокойно сделать уроки.  
— Я и так смогу, — вздохнула Рут, уже смирившись с перспективой в очередной раз остаться дома.  
— Прости, малыш. Давно надо было подыскать сиделку…  
— Хлеб на обратном пути купи. И молоко.

После утреннего скандала и без привычной дозы таблеток мать с остервенением принялась за уборку. Глядя, как Ракель дергает занавески с крючков с такой ненавистью, будто это ноги повешенного Альфи Кортихо, девочка закусила губу. Зря она вчера не пошла в парк. Страх еще никому и никогда не помог решить проблему.  
Рут открыла ноутбук. Сообщение было всего одно: «Ну и дура». Вот уж действительно. Как теперь по-новой наладить мосты?  
Она решила быть честной, насколько это возможно.  
«Я испугалась. То, что ты сидел, имеет значение. Я думала, что нет, но имеет. Извини».  
Помогая матери с уборкой, Рут прислушивалась. Наконец, тренькнуло входящее сообщение.  
«Идва ле тебе палегчает ат этава, но я сидел не за износилавание».  
«Я знаю, за что ты сидел».  
«Ясна. Узнала и перетрухала што кокну кароче».  
«Скажи честно, ты хоть немного раскаиваешься? Тебе не жалко того парня?»  
«Не ты правда дура с такими вапросами».  
Рут очень хотелось, чтобы это значило «да», что он сожалеет о том, что сделал, но заострять тему дальше она побоялась.  
«Что ты делал вчера вечером, когда я не пришла?»  
«Што-што… стаял как дебил, а друганы с меня угарали».  
«А ты всегда на первое свидание ходишь с друзьями?»  
«Тока кагда баюсь што девушка меня прирэжэт)».  
Рут фыркнула, прочитав. Мать на мгновение удивленно обернулась на звук.  
«Но я ведь отправляла тебе сообщение, чтобы ты меня не ждал», — напечатала девочка.  
«Эта сука ахраник в супере разбил мне телефон  
Сиводня тока забрал с римонта».

Утром, войдя в участок, первым делом Фран услышал от Хакима, что подозреваемого в попытке приобрести взрывчатку выпустили по личному распоряжению капитана Морея.  
Новый шеф нравился ему все меньше и меньше. Сначала Фран списывал явные пробелы в навыках ведения оперативной работы участка на молодость, неопытность и понты, но чем больше он наблюдал за Мореем, тем больше убеждался, что есть что-то еще. К тому же временами Франу казалось, что куда больше преступников и преступлений, совершаемых в Эль-Принсипе, Морея интересуют молоденькая учительница Фатима Бен-Барек и сами сотрудники их полицейского участка. Под подозрением ходили, впрочем, не без оснований, сам Фран, Килес и Хаким, да, пожалуй, все, кроме Мати.  
Фран пытался невзначай навести справки о шефе на его старом рабочем месте, в Сарагосе, но, несмотря на полученный положительный отзыв, сомнения никуда не исчезли. Морей не был похож на обычного полицейского, честно дослужившегося до должности начальника участка, не тянул и на сыночка высокопоставленной шишки, получившего должность по блату. Многолетний опыт работы и чутье подсказывали Франу, что со всем этим, включая, по всей видимости, и похвалы начальника участка в Сарагосе, что-то нечисто.  
— Шеф, — вместо приветствия сказал Фран с порога начальственного кабинета. Морей поднял голову, оторвавшись от навороченного телефона, уткнувшись в экран которого он проводил большую часть времени в своем кабинете. — Вы отпустили подозреваемого в попытке совершить теракт.  
— Ах да, кстати, об этом, — Морей в очередной раз прикинулся шлангом, и у Франа свело пальцы от желания хорошенько встряхнуть начальника, вытянув из кресла за лацканы модного пиджака. — Нужно проследить за ним.  
— У нас нет людей для круглосуточного наблюдения, и вы это знаете. Перестрелки между наркоторговцами, рейд по мигрантам… — Фран старался сдерживаться, но роль Капитана Очевидность при этом скользком придурке бесила его не на шутку. — На наблюдение сейчас выставлять физически просто некого.  
«К тому же наблюдение надо было устанавливать сразу при освобождении. Теперь ищи ветра в поле», — эту часть своих доводов Фран оставил при себе.  
— Нам нужны его контакты, — с напором произнес шеф.  
— Кому «нам»? — сдерживаться становилось все сложнее. Лично Франу, например, в сложившейся ситуации нужно было лишь предотвратить преступление, засадив и продавца взрывчатки, и покупателя. На большее не хватало ни времени, ни ресурсов.  
Видимо, Морей почувствовал, что заместитель на взводе, потому что неожиданно встал, и засовывая телефон в карман, предложил:  
— Давайте, поговорим не здесь, Фран. В спокойной обстановке.  
«Давай. И если я в итоге не сдержусь и набью тебе морду, по крайней мере, это произойдет не под видеокамерами».  
Фран ожидал, что поговорить они пойдут в бар к Марине, но шеф предпочел служебную квартиру, предоставленную ему полицейским управлением. Настолько приватная обстановка предполагала разговор начистоту, по душам.  
— Я представляю здесь Отдел собственной безопасности, — бросив ключи на журнальный столик начал Морей, подтвердив интуитивное ощущение Франа.  
«Ага», — мысленно констатировал тот. В принципе, что-то такое Фран и подозревал. Хотя, опять же, для сотрудника ОСБ Морей был слишком «зелен» во многих смыслах.  
— Мы в Мадриде, проанализировав происходящее в вашем участке и в Эль-Принсипе в целом, пришли к выводу, что в участке работает крот.  
— Крот? Вы серьезно? — Франа разобрало желание расхохотаться шефу в лицо. Они там наверху, в Мадриде, в самом деле, считают, что держать Эль-Принсипе более-менее под контролем возможно, не сотрудничая, не обмениваясь информацией ни с кем из тех, кто имеет здесь власть и авторитет?  
Входная дверь скрипнула, пропуская низенького бородатого мужчину в дорогом, небрежно одетом костюме. Вот от этого точно за версту несло ОСБ или еще чем похуже.  
«Плохой — хороший полицейский. Ребята, в эту игру я тоже умею играть».  
— Да, крот. Более того, мы предполагаем, что он снабжает информацией и оружием террористов.  
«Значит, речь не про сотрудничество с Аннибалем», — выдохнул Фран. Незнакомый мужчина уселся в кресло у окна, знаком дав понять Морею, чтоб тот не прерывал разговор. О том, кто из этих двоих главный, жест тоже говорил достаточно красноречиво. Как и о том, что беседа была запланирована.  
— И кого вы подозреваете? — уточнил Фран.  
— А кого бы назвали вы сами? — ответили ему вопросом на вопрос.  
— Никого, — не колеблясь, ответил Фран. — Среди моих людей нет предателей.  
— Утечки, которые удалось отследить, ведут в ваш участок, причем утекает информация не уровня рядового сотрудника.  
— Возможно, она утекает откуда-то выше, — высказался Фран с откровенной издевкой.  
— У вас есть предположения, от кого? — на полном серьезе уточнил Морей.  
— У меня нет никаких предположений.  
— Даже предположений о том, как вещдок из вашего участка оказался в руках террориста, взорвавшего себя в Тунисе полгода назад? — вступил в беседу бородатый.  
— О чем вы?  
— О пистолете, — бородатый показал снимок на экране планшета, а следом фотографию террориста. — Номера были затерты, но нам удалось их восстановить.  
— Вы не из ОСБ.  
ОСБ не ведет дел о терроризме, да и сотрудники у них больше похожи на бухгалтеров, а не на этих.  
— Скажем, мы из конторы, которая занимается подобными делами. И у нас есть карт-бланш на проведение операции под прикрытием от вашего начальства, — жестко ответил мужчина в кресле. — Так какие предположения по поводу вещдока, Пейон?  
— В участке действительно имел место факт торговли оружием, подлежащим утилизации. Но я это прекратил четыре года назад.  
— Точнее, вы думаете, что прекратили. Этот пистолет проходил по делу годичной давности.  
Сердце засаднило. Значит, кто-то в участке проигнорировал его приказ. Фран надеялся, что смерть Альберто была последней в этой цепочке. Выходит, нет. Он почувствовал, как горечь и гнев поднимаются к горлу.  
— Так кто может приторговывать вещдоками, нарушая ваше распоряжение? — продолжил допытываться по-прежнему не представившийся службист.  
— Я это выясню, — резко ответил Фран.  
В принципе, это мог сделать только Фернандес — именно он обычно общался со скупщиками, и Фран всегда считал его довольно скользким типом, поэтому, когда тот сам подал рапорт на увольнение около года назад, подписал бумагу с легким сердцем. А напоследок, как выясняется, Фернандес решил обеспечить себе пару дополнительных «бонусов» к выходному пособию. Надо будет найти его, если, конечно, он еще в городе…  
— Зачем вы убили Абдессалама Бен-Барека?  
— Что? — оторвавшись от своих раздумий, вскинулся Фран.  
— Не делайте удивленный вид. Тип веревки, которой был связан труп, используется в полицейских машинах в качестве троса. Какая из патрульных машин запросила в хозяйственной службе трос через пару дней после исчезновения парня, у вас тоже нет предположений? Нужны результаты экспертизы, чтобы они у вас появились?  
Выходит, Морей окучивал сестру Бен-Барека далеко не только из личного интереса. И он не такой дурак, каким старается казаться. Что ж, раз они докопались даже до троса, будь он неладен…  
— Никто из участка не имеет отношения к его смерти. Патрульная машина обнаружила Бен-Барека уже мертвым на пустыре за парком, недалеко от дома Аннибаля. Килес позвонил мне, и я принял решение спрятать труп, чтобы не провоцировать войны между наркоторговцами. Килес обмотал его, привязал груз и мы вдвоем бросили его в море.  
Фран намеренно не назвал Хакима, дежурившего в тот день в паре с Килесом. Килесу остался год до пенсии, а Хакиму еще работать и работать.  
— Ваши «теплые» отношения с Аннибалем для нас не секрет, — насмешливо улыбнулся в ответ бородатый. — Среди прочего. Итак, что мы имеем: торговля вещдоками, получение взяток от наркоторговца и сговор с целью сокрытия убийства. Но это все мелочи по сравнению с пособничеством террористам. Отягчающие мелочи.  
— Я могу назвать перекупщиков, с которыми мы работали. Но у террористов с тем же успехом мог оказаться любой другой пистолет. Оснований обвинять меня в пособничестве нет.  
— Фран, сначала я выделил трех основных подозреваемых: вас, Килеса и эль Хилали, — перехватил инициативу выступающий в роли «доброго полицейского» Морей. — Но в ходе наблюдения за вами пришел к выводу, что несмотря на небезупречное поведение, сознательно помогать террористам вы бы не стали.  
Фран усмехнулся, демонстрируя свое отношение к словам шефа.  
— Так что на данный момент осталось двое. Мы проверили каждого. Араб чист или во всяком случае хорошо маскируется, так что пока никаких зацепок. Они почти всегда притворяются светскими, отошедшими от ислама, но на самом деле… Вы не замечали за ним ничего такого?  
— Нет, — сквозь зубы ответил Фран. Если бы с Хакимом было что-то не так, он бы почувствовал, знал. Парень по уши влюблен в Мати и счастлив, что наконец добился взаимности. Джихад его интересует в последнюю очередь.  
— А что касается Килеса… взгляните сами, — Морей открыл лежащую на прикроватный тумбочке папку и протянул ему распечатку транзакций по банковскому счету. — За последние пять лет на его счет поступило в общей сложности больше ста двадцати тысяч евро. Я, как вы догадываетесь, имею в виду не зарплату. Наши сотрудники сейчас пытаются определить происхождение этих сумм.  
— Почему бы вам не спросить у него самого? — ответил Фран, пытаясь подавить неприятное удивление. Килесу он верил как себе, но об этих суммах Франу ничего не было известно. Аннибаль им столько не платил, да и полученные от него налом деньги они на личные счета не складывали.  
— Мы как раз собираемся. И вы нам поможете.  
Еще во время учебы, на лекциях по профессиональной этике Фран слышал о том, как быстро морально выгорают полицейские, да и сам сполна прочувствовал это на своей шкуре. У спецслужбистов, видимо, процесс проходил еще быстрее, в них тренировали готовность на все во имя цели. И сейчас эти двое на полном серьезе ждали, что он скрысятничает, поможет им утопить напарника, вместе с которым проработал бок о бок больше семнадцати лет.  
— Нет. — Фран встал. — Я рассказал вам, все, что вы хотели знать. Можете теперь отдать меня под суд, ваше право. Но сотрудничать с вами я не буду.  
— Будете, Пейон, — приторно заулыбался бородатый. Он снова повернул свой планшет экраном к Франу. На экране со своей странички в фейсбуке улыбалась Рут. — У вас замечательная дочь. Красавица и умница, вы ее очень любите, это видно. А у жены в медицинской карте записей больше, чем серий в «Санта-Барбаре». Если вы сядете, Рут попадет в органы опеки, а Ракель — в психиатрическую больницу. Так что не выпендривайтесь. Сотрудничать вы будете.  
«Интересно, как человек выглядит со стороны, когда начинают сбываться его самые страшные кошмары?» — отстраненно подумал Фран, глядя на этих двоих.  
— Думаю, вы понимаете, что не стоит никому рассказывать об этой беседе. Ради собственного блага и блага вашей семьи, — с обманчивой доброжелательностью предупредил бородатый.  
Так ли уж сильно в своих методах они отличаются от террористов, с которыми борются? Подобное лечится подобным.

Крестная Изабель все же пришла, и когда они с матерью уселись посекретничать в гостиной с парой стаканов ледяного кофе, Рут поднялась к себе в комнату и, устроившись поудобнее, открыла ноутбук.  
«Я тут падумал ты наверна всетаки страшная да?» — прочитала она новое сообщение Альфи.  
«Нет», — нахмурившись, напечатала Рут.  
«Паэтаму и сдриснула — испугалась што мне не панравишся?»  
«Нет, говорю же!»  
«Я че хател сказать  
Кароче если ты вот прям савсем страшко на каторае не встает  
без абид будем тагда проста дружыть ладна?»  
«Я НЕ СТРАШНАЯ!!!» — напечатала девочка капс-локом.  
«Ладна ладна верю)))», — пришел ответ со смайликом до ушей.  
«Давай, и правда, просто дружить», — ухватилась Рут за возможность общаться, обходя рискованные для ее возраста темы.  
«Давай. Я харошый друг кстате. И сваей девушке я тожы буду верный ;)»  
«Ну, от скромности ты точно не умрешь».  
«Че не веришь? Вот правда же. Сирезна  
Сама патом убедижся».  
«Ладна, ладна, верю)))», — передразнила его Рут.  
«Блин, а если ты впалне ябывдул, а я такой залипну ва френдзоне. Вот че делать а? Ты бы фотку преслала штоле».  
«Неа. Вдруг ты меня по фотке найдешь и прирэжэшь?)»  
«Типо смишно да?»  
«Извини. Это была дурацкая шутка».  
«Если тебя так эта хуйня парит хули была лезть абщаца па втарому разу? Ссыкотна — ни пиши. Искать ни буду».  
«Я же извинилась уже…» — написала Рут, не зная, что еще ответить. Глупая получилась шутка, да, но он же сам первый начал шутить на эту тему. В ожидании девочка несколько раз обновила страницу фейсбука, пока, наконец, не пришел ответ:  
«Ладна праехали».

Когда они с Мореем в компании так и не назвавшегося службиста вернулись в участок, в кабинет шефа, тот включил передачу видео из комнаты для допросов на экран рабочего компа. Это в американских сериалах такие комнаты оборудованы бронированными окнами-зеркалами, через которые следователи и жертвы могут наблюдать за допросом подозреваемого, а максимум, на что расщедрились муниципальные власти Сеуты, — оснастили участки дешевыми камерами, прикрепив их под самым потолком.  
Из-за неудобного крепления в зону видимости, когда Килес вошел и сел, попала, в первую очередь его лысина. Допрашивать Килеса уселся напротив бородатый, а задачей Морея, по логике вещей, было наблюдение за реакцией Франа на допрос напарника.  
— Старший инспектор Килес, — обозначил знакомство бородатый. — Хуан Диаз, ОСБ.  
Службист достал из папки и положил перед Килесом уже знакомые Франу распечатки. Напарник сделал слабое движение рукой по направлению к документам, но так их и не коснулся, вместо этого вздохнув.  
— Что вам нужно? — спросил Килес.  
— Узнать, откуда у вас эти деньги.  
— Я их одолжил. Из-за семейных проблем мне срочно нужна была крупная сумма.  
— И где же вы их одолжили?  
— У знакомого.  
— У пяти разных знакомых в разных городах, — скептически уточнил службист, внимательно глядя на допрашиваемого.  
— Так получилось, — пожал плечами Килес. — Такой крупной суммы не было ни у кого, пришлось занимать частями.  
— Почему вы не обратились в банк?  
— Потому что там бы не дали.  
— Зачем вам понадобились сто двадцать тысяч евро?  
Килес снова вздохнул и еще ниже опустил голову.  
— Сыну нужны были деньги на открытие собственного дела.  
— Что это за дело, которое вы называете «семейной проблемой», и под которое не дадут кредит в банке? — с издевкой поинтересовался «Диаз».  
Напарник вскинул голову в отрицающем и одновременно оборонительном жесте.  
— Это не то, о чем вы подумали. В наркотики он вляпался недавно и по глупости, в том числе потому, что бизнес прогорел. Спорт-бар. Можете проверить записи в налоговой.  
— Проверим. Почему, кстати, нет обратных переводов, если эти деньги были взяты в долг, как вы утверждаете?  
— Я отдавал наличными.  
— Значит, если мы побеседуем с вашими знакомыми, они подтвердят, что получили свои деньги обратно?  
Килес едва заметно дернулся, и естественно, службист прочитал язык тела.  
— Вы действительно знакомы с этими людьми? Если мы прямо сейчас с ними свяжемся, они подтвердят, что вы брали деньги у них в долг?  
— Я вернул деньги.  
— Доказательства, Килес, нам нужны доказательства.  
— Можете позвонить моему шурину и спросить.  
— Кто из этого списка ваш шурин?  
Килес ткнул пальцем в имя.  
— А остальные?  
— Я их не знаю. Шурин договаривался со своими знакомыми под его гарантию.  
Похоже, службист понял, что копать в этом направлении дальше нет смысла.  
— Куда делся трос из вашей служебной машины?  
Напарник рукой стер выступившие на лбу капли пота, а потом словно удивившись, уставился на мокрую ладонь.  
— Не знаю. Потерял где-то. Хотите, чтобы я возместил стоимость?  
— В этом нет нужды. Можете идти.  
На экране Килес медленно поднялся и вышел. Фран взглянул на шефа. Тот с задумчивым видом хранил молчание. Тишину нарушила сначала скрипнувшая дверь, а потом голос бородатого:  
— Вы тоже пока можете идти заниматься своими служебными обязанностями, Пейон.  
Пока.  
— И если ваш друг захочет поделиться впечатлениями от допроса, не забудьте поделиться ими с нами.  
Конечно. Обязательно.

— Где Хаким? — спросил Фран, усаживаясь за столиком в баре напротив Килеса в обеденный перерыв.  
— Напросился с Мати на дополнительное дежурство. Не нравится ему, как этот новый стажер за ней увивается, — хлебнув кофе, ответил напарник.  
Марина, как всегда, не спрашивая, принесла кофе и Франу. Крепкий, без льда и сахара, как он любил.  
— Они вычислили по тросу вашу патрульную машину, так что пришлось признаться, что тело Бен-Барека ты спрятал по моему приказу. — Фран предпочел предупредить друга о том, что сдал его, лично.  
— Я так и понял. Блядь, один к одному, сначала Хота, теперь это, — устало выругался Килес.  
— Если спросят — на патрулировании были мы вдвоем, Хаким срочно отпросился, — предупредил Фран, чтобы напарник по неосторожности не выдал Хакима.  
— Ты прав, что дал парню шанс, — кивнул Килес, одобряя поступок Франа. — Из него будет толк. — Напарник вздохнул и замолчал на какое-то время. — Люди гордятся детьми, а я вздрагиваю от вопроса «как там Хота?»… Что я сделал не так, Фран? Где ошибся?  
У Франа не было ответов на эти вопросы. Да и Килес задавал их скорее себе. Или небесам.  
— У меня ни гроша за душой. Пенсионные накопления, накопительный счет Изабель… ничего этого уже нет. Дом заложен. Хота проиграл в карты. Хота разбил чужую машину. Хота решил начать свой бизнес и все просрал…  
— Я знал, что у вас не все гладко, но не догадывался, что настолько, — Фран понимал, что мало чем тут можно утешить друга.  
— В этот раз я не смог бы его вытащить из неприятностей даже если бы захотел, понимаешь? И если меня сейчас досрочно попрут со службы, мы всей семьей будем жить на зарплату Изабель и мою минимальную пенсию без выслуги лет… А еще ведь надо выплачивать долги…  
Оба замолчали, пытаясь примириться с запоздало-тревожным ощущением того, что их время неумолимо уходит. Уже почти ушло. Фран понимал, что и сам, скорее всего, задержится на службе, разве что на пару недель дольше Килеса.  
По совокупности ему, к тому же, светит лет десять-двенадцать, а учитывая статью «пособничество террористам» и то, как в тюрьмах «жалуют» бывших полицейских, шансы на условно-досрочное ничтожно малы. Когда он выйдет, Рут уже исполнится двадцать, она давно закончит школу и будет заканчивать университет. Конечно, есть шанс, что «за сотрудничество» службисты смягчат статью и урежут срок, но Фран был достаточно немолод и опытен, чтобы понимать — «сотрудничать» для этого придется очень усердно, выполнив за них всю грязную работу, какую попросят, к тому же, обещать — не значит жениться, и нет никаких гарантий, что после завершения «сотрудничества» его не выбросят за борт как лишний балласт. А потому нужно надеяться лишь на себя и просчитывать варианты.  
Дочь не оставят с Ракель, не отдадут ее и родителям жены — преклонный возраст обоих и болезнь Паркинсона у тестя делали их неподходящими с точки зрения социальных служб опекунами. До последнего времени Фран надеялся, что если с ним что-то случится, опеку над Рут возьмут Килес и Изабель, как крестные. Они бы уж точно разрешали Ракель видеться с ней в неурочное время, да и девочка знала их и была привязана с рождения. Но в свете появления судимости у живущего с родителями Хоты и грядущего увольнения за служебное несоответствие Килеса, эта надежда накрывалась медным тазом.  
Хотя… возможно, новая семья, новая обстановка — не так плохо для Рут. Они с Ракель фактически лишили ее детства, превратив в сиделку при матери. Он лишил. За своей вечной работой и назойливыми мыслями, за вечерами, проведенными у Марины, он не заметил, какой груз взвалил на ребенка и Изабель, вместо того, чтобы прибегнуть к помощи профессионалов. Ракель права, они оба оказались плохими родителями.  
После обеда, перед тем как вернуться к работе, Фран поднялся наверх, в квартирку к Марине, и оттуда, со стационарного телефона позвонил лечащему врачу жены, попросив обрисовать ее текущее состояние и перспективы с точки зрения получения опеки над Рут.

Как все дошло до этой точки? — задавался Фран вопросом в перерывах между привычными попытками успеть везде и всюду. Ограбление ломбарда, поножовщина между двумя соперничающими группировками подростков, пара трупов с передозом, попытка несанкционированного проникновения на водоочистительную станцию (надо проверить подозреваемых на предмет радикализации — с этим лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть), патрулирование, рейды по притонам в поисках нелегалов и отчеты, отчеты, отчеты — обычный будний день в Эль-Принсипе, даже спокойный, пожалуй.  
Фран заехал предупредить Хакима о содержании данных им по поводу смерти Бен-Барека показаний и попросил ничего не говорить Мати. То, что парню стоит постараться держаться подальше от них с Килесом, Фран надеялся, он догадается и сам. К тому же, озвучь Фран эту мысль вслух, Хаким, пожалуй, из чувства противоречия и своих понятий о верности, поступит наоборот. Парень расстроился, хоть и старался не показывать, насколько ему не комфортно от того, что товарищи прикрыли его, подставляясь сами. Вопросов о том, что теперь будет, он тоже не задавал, понимая не хуже Килеса с Франом — неприятности еще только начинаются.

После окончания рабочей смены Фран заехал по адресу, который по его просьбе раздобыл в кадровой службе Феде. Согласно данным персонального учета в доме проживал Аугусто Фернандес, а согласно его матери, открывшей дверь бывшему начальнику сына, тот уже больше полугода обитал где-то на той стороне Гибралтара. Адреса старушка не знала или знала, но не хотела давать. В любом случае, дальше его придется искать по другим каналам.  
Домой Фран приехал заполночь и, увидев у крыльца машину Изабель, сразу заволновался. Впрочем, владелица автомобиля, видимо, услышав шум, вышла на крыльцо и поспешила рассеять опасения Франа.  
— Она подуспокоилась немного. Выпила таблетки, на всякий случай, доктор сказал, уже можно.  
— Спасибо.  
— Я хотела поговорить с тобой, Фран. Начо будто с ума сошел, не хочет ничего слышать. После того, как мы вчера поссорились, ушел и не ночевал дома… впервые за тридцать лет брака… — Такого за Килесом, и вправду, не водилось, тот был примерным семьянином и даже немного подкаблучником. — Вбил себе в голову, что так будет лучше для Хоты и для всех нас… — Между тем продолжала Изабель. — Я прошу тебя — поговори с ним, пока не поздно.  
Фран вздохнул.  
— Боюсь, уже поздно, Изабель. — И поспешил хоть чем-то успокоить жену друга, добавив: — Но все не так страшно, как кажется на первый взгляд. Хоте дадут максимум года два, за хорошее поведение выпустят, самое большее, через год. Даже раньше. А за это время, глядишь, у парня мозги встанут на место.  
— Вы оба не понимаете… Хота слабый… всегда таким был. Тюрьма его не исправит, а сломает, даже за несколько месяцев, — Изабель усилием воли подавила готовый вырваться всхлип, но судорожный выдох ее все равно выдал. — Неужели совсем ничего нельзя сделать?  
— Мне очень жаль, Изабель…  
Больше ему нечего было добавить. Жена Килеса еще какое-то время стояла, прислушиваясь скорее к каким-то своим мыслям, нежели к словам Франа. Потом вздохнула.  
— Ладно, я пойду тогда, — Изабель подняла голову, и Франу показалось, что он разглядел в ее глазах слезы. — Надеюсь, Начо хоть сегодня домой явится.  
Неловко взмахнув рукой, она зашагала к машине, постукивая каблуками.  
Постояв еще немного на кажущемся прохладным после дневной духоты воздухе, Фран тоже зашагал домой.  
Ракель сидела в гостиной за тем самым журнальным столиком, рассматривая разложенные на нем фотоальбомы.  
— Изабель хотела поговорить с тобой, — жена подняла голову от фотографий, услышав шаги.  
— Знаю, мы уже говорили, — ответил Фран.  
— И? — Ракель вопросительно подняла брови.  
— Слишком поздно.  
— То есть для Хоты ты ничего не сделаешь? — «А подонка Альфи отпустил» невысказанным подтекстом повисло в воздухе.  
— Я ничего не могу для него сделать, — медленно, с ударением на каждом слове произнес Фран. Неужели вчерашних и утренней семейных разборок было недостаточно?  
— Мы стали забывать, какой он, Фран. Вот, смотри, — Ракель подвинулась, чтобы мужу было удобнее смотреть на фото в альбоме. — Рут уже почти не помнит Альберто. Нам стоит чаще говорить с ней о брате. Даже я, когда начинаю смотреть фотографии, понимаю, что многое ускользает из памяти, — последняя фраза была полна боли и горького бессилия перед всевластностью времени.  
Фран не хотел смотреть — не было сил. В доме и так каждое мгновение ощущалось, что обитают в нем четверо, причем один из них — призрак мертвеца. «Отпусти его, — хотелось крикнуть. — Пока ты рассматриваешь фотографии погибшего сына, у нас могут отобрать живую дочь».  
Но вместо этого Фран сел рядом с Ракель.  
— Любимая, может, тебе стоит на какое-то время лечь в клинику? Я говорил с доктором Мауринью, он считает, это будет тебе полезно.  
Жена оторвала взгляд от снимков, рот чуть скривился.  
— Любовь к детям это не болезнь, Фран. И у нее нет срока давности.  
— У нас есть дочь, Ракель, которая здесь и сейчас нуждается в тебе, — ответил Фран как можно мягче. — Ты нужна ей здоровой, потому что именно здоровой ты можешь позаботиться о ней так, как она этого заслуживает.  
— Они оба наши дети, Фран. Я знаю, что нужна Рут. Знаю, поверь. Я пытаюсь… но у Рут есть целый мир и будущее, а Альберто… Кто помнит его, кроме меня? Кто будет помнить через пять-десять лет? Вы все стараетесь забыть, потому что для вас он превратился в кошмарное воспоминание, в чувство вины, в повод для ревности или горя. Но он ведь не повод, Фран. Он умный, добрый, любящий мальчик… — лицо Ракель исказила такая мука, что Фран не выдержал, отвернулся. Укрыться от боли, переполнявшей голос жены, не удалось.  
Ракель замолчала, и краем глаза Фран заметил, как сильно она закусила губу. Потом жена неожиданно мягко сказала:  
— Хорошо. Я лягу в клинику.


	6. Встреча

«Да вот думаю может свалить атсюда на полуострав», — прочитала Рут в очередном сообщении.  
«Да, да, да! Сваливай и побыстрее», — довольно забилось сердце девочки.  
«Тут ни работы ни хрена вапще. Папаша заибал уже што денег не зарабатываю», — продолжил тему Альфи.  
«Ты прав. Я и сама об этом думаю», — напечатала Рут.  
«Че правда? Может тагда свалим вместе?»

«Посмотрим :)»  
«А ты кудабы хатела периехать?»  
«В смысле?»  
«Ну на полуостраве? В какой горад?»  
«В Мадрид, наверное. У меня там родственники», — написала Рут, вспомнив про бабушку и дедушку.  
«Розумно. Перекантуешся у них пару месяцев без платно пака работу не найдешь».  
«Ну да. А ты? Куда бы хотел переехать?»  
«Дабезразницы. Росвеничкав та нет ватличие ат тебя :)»  
Фантастическая грамматика Альфи временами все еще удивляла Рут, так что она не сразу понимала смысл предложений.  
«Главное — не вляпайся там опять в какое-нибудь дерьмо».  
«Ага :) Так кагда встретимся? Типа чиста па дружески :) абищаю ;) Харош уже меня денамить а?»  
«Завтра, в десять», — Рут выдохнула и допечатала: — «В парке».  
«В 10 я не магу. В 12».  
Уроки заканчиваются в час, надо будет еще успеть вернуться обратно в школу. Времени для разговора совсем мало… Но это лучше, чем ничего.  
«Ладно».  
«Увидемся цыпа ;) Сматри не адманывай буду ждать».

— Что это за новшества, Мартин?  
«Мог бы и предупредить», — подтекстом стояло за вопросом, который Фран адресовал начальнику полицейского управления Сеуты, зажав того в укромном уголке после совещания.  
— Фран, пойми, все очень серьезно. Эти парни из Общеевропейского центра по борьбе с терроризмом. Малейшая утечка с моей стороны — и они спустили бы всех собак на меня.  
Ясно. Своя рубашка ближе к телу, а семнадцать лет совместной работы — это всего лишь семнадцать лет собачей работы на износ в забытом богом анклаве, откуда все рано или поздно стремятся сбежать в поисках лучшей жизни.  
Фран знал, что рассчитывать придется только на себя. Это было просто еще одно подтверждение. Можно, конечно, напомнить о старых делишках, когда он пару раз прикрывал задницы Мартину и еще кое-кому из начальников управления, но это в самом крайнем случае.  
Морей ждал у служебной машины. «Наверняка, взял на карандаш, с кем я говорил», — подумалось Франу.  
Совещание начальников участков устроили по поводу повышения уровня терротистической угрозы в связи с попыткой проникновения на водоочистительную станцию. Как будто и без этого люди не в курсе, что делать.  
Фран обогнал потрепанный грузовичок и просигналил водителю, чтоб сворачивал к обочине. Тот сделал вид, что не понимает. Пришлось повторить, продемонстрировав в окошко удостоверение.  
— Я ничего не нарушил, — завел шофер привычную песню, соскочив на землю.  
— Открывай багажник, — Фран не любил тратить время на бессмысленные препирательства.  
— Нету у меня там ничего. Нету, вот смотрите, — распахнутые створки грузового отделения демонстрировали грязный настил, пару тряпок и запасное колесо.  
Фран обошел грузовик, наклонился и постучал по днищу за бензобаком. Ага.  
— Что вы делаете? — всполошился водитель, увидев, что Фран полез под кузов.  
— Открывай сам, или я вскрою ломом, — предложил Фран альтернативу, вылезая обратно.  
— Не ломайте мне машину, там ничего нет, — причитал шофер, пока не убедился в серьезности намерений полицейского, увидев в руках Франа ломик.  
— Ладно, я сам, я сам…  
Первым из тайника вылез ребенок постарше, темнокожий и ужасающе похожий на скелет. За ним еще один, такой же худой. Фран вызвал патрульную машину отконвоировать грузовик на полицейскую стоянку и попросил сообщить в управление по делам несовершеннолетних мигрантов.  
— Как вы догадались, Фран? — поинтересовался молчавший всю дорогу Морей, когда с нелегалами и закованным в наручники водилой на заднем сиденье, они тронулись с места.  
— Опыт и ничего больше, шеф, — ответил тот. Морей ему не нравился, когда играл дурачка, но и теперь, когда Фран знал, что за внешним лоском исправно крутятся стальные шестеренки, симпатии к начальнику-засланцу это не добавило.

В парке в такое время прогуливались только немногочисленные мамочки с детьми и колясками. Еще час — наступит сиеста, и все здесь вымрет до вечерней прохлады.  
Рут, ссутулившись, стояла, где договорились, у фонтана. Ладони взмокли, а в горле пересохло. Приближающегося Альфи она заметила издалека, не только потому, что в отличие от него знала, как выглядит тот, кого ждет, но и потому, что мужчин в парке больше не было.  
В реальной жизни он оказался выше и еще худее, чем на фотографиях, слегка сутулым, с какой-то неровной, разболтанной походкой. Альфи прошел мимо Рут, не обратив на девочку ни малейшего внимания, вразвалочку обошел фонтан и уселся на лавочку, приглядываясь к молодым мамашам.  
Рут вздохнула, подошла и села чуть поодаль. Альфи по-прежнему ее не замечал, поэтому, пересев поближе, она сказала:  
— Привет!  
— Привет, — отмахнулся он, продолжая выглядывать на аллее свою девушку.  
— Я Андреа. Или ты ждешь кого-то еще?  
— Ты?! — Альфи посмотрел на нее и возмущенно присвистнул. — А писала «восемнадцать мне уже», — передразнил он. — Вот коза!  
— Иначе ты не стал бы со мной встречаться, — сказала Рут в свое оправдание.  
— Конечно, не стал бы! — фыркнул Альфи. — Очень надо — связываться с малолеткой.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Это важно, — взмолилась Рут, боясь, что он просто встанет и уйдет, не выслушав.  
— Говори, — согласился Альфи и, пока она собиралась с духом, чтобы начать, спросил: — Так сколько тебе лет-то, на самом деле?  
— Двенадцать.  
— Пипец, мелкая, — подняв брови, покачал он головой, впрочем, беззлобно, скорее добродушно удивляясь нахальству Рут и даже, в чем-то им восхищаясь.  
— И я сестра Альберто Пейона.  
— Бляяядь, — улыбка слетела с его губ, расслабленность позы перетекла в напряженность сомкнувшихся в замок между коленей пальцев. — И че те надо? — спросил он, наконец, после нескольких бесконечно долгих для обоих мгновений тишины.  
— Поговорить, — беспомощно повторила Рут.  
— Так мы ведь уже разговариваем, не? — Альфи поднял на нее глаза. Рут только теперь поняла, что он имел в виду, когда писал, что они прозрачные: опушенные густыми черными ресницами на Рут смотрели два фиалковых озера кристальной чистоты. Они искупали многое, если не все: нервную, задиристую худобу, черные волоски на руках и не прикрытых шортами ниже колен ногах, острый кадык, нелепую стрижку давно не мытых волос, смешные потертые сандалии, и даже дешевую рэперскую цепь, болтавшуюся на шее.

— Ты, конечно, придурок, но не убийца. Ты не убивал моего брата, — сказала Рут и, только услышав собственные слова, осознала, насколько они правдивы.  
Широкие черные брови над фиалковыми глазами поднялись, фиолетовый взгляд скрестился с серым.  
— Откуда узнала? — спросил Альфи.  
— Додумалась, — фыркнула Рут, отводя взгляд.  
— Ты, может, и мелкая, но башковитая, — ответил Альфи, разглядывая ее теперь с внимательным любопытством.  
Смущенная Рут пожала плечами.  
— За кого сел, ты, я так понимаю, не скажешь.  
— Точняк, — теперь взгляд отвел Альфи.  
— Отцу я ничего не говорила и не скажу, — упредила Рут не заданный вопрос. — Но ты должен уехать отсюда. Тебе нужно уехать.  
— Я и сам собирался…  
— Знаю, — быстро оборвала его Рут. — Но тебе нужно уехать быстрее. Как можно раньше.  
— Понял, — криво усмехнулся Альфи. — Насчет «куда» пожелания будут?  
— Ничего ты не понял, — рассердилась Рут. — Это не из-за меня, я не злюсь на тебя… уже, — добавила девочка, чувствуя необходимость быть честной. — Просто мама… понимаешь, она не в себе… — Рут вздохнула. — И у нее насчет тебя идея-фикс. Она не успокоится, так что тебе лучше уехать.  
— Так ты, че, предупредить меня пришла, что ли? — изумился Альфи.  
Господи, вот же придурок!  
— Нет, полюбоваться на красоту твою неописанную, — съязвила Рут.  
— Эй, малая… — Альфи хотел было осадить зарвавшуюся малолетку щелбаном, но увидев, как девочка покраснела, только улыбнулся.  
— Что это? — спросила Рут.  
— Что «что»? — не понял Альфи.  
— Это в тюрьме? — Девочка смотрела на длинный поперечный шрам на внутренней стороне руки, у запястья.  
— А… херня, — отмахнулся парень. — Ты ж ведь тоже собиралась на полуостров, разве нет? Или это так, чисто треп был?  
— Я? Потом, когда… — с языка чуть не сорвалось «вырасту», — … поступлю в университет.  
— В универ в Мадриде, значит. И на кого учиться будем?  
— На астронома.  
Альфи присвистнул.  
— Это не значит, гороскопы составлять, — по-своему истолковав его реакцию, пояснила Рут. — Астрономы изучают звезды, космос, вселенную.  
— Да знаю я. Не настолько тупой, — оборвал ее парень.  
— Ты не тупой, ты — невежда.  
— Че?!  
— Невежда — человек, который очень многого не знает, — пояснила Рут и торопливо добавила, чтобы он не успел обидеться: — Тебе тоже надо учиться. Вот чем бы ты хотел заниматься?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Кортихо. — Рэп читать… Хотя… какой на хер рэп. Тачки чинить. Да. С таким ремеслом без бабла не останешься, даже если работать «в серую». Только, чтоб заплатить за эту блядскую учебу, сначала надо пару лет пропахать на Аннибаля.  
— Не надо! — перспектива увидеть Альфи в рядах наркоторговцев изрядно испугала Рут. — Есть разные стипендии, гранты, я…  
— Особенно для уголовников, — усмехнулся Альфи.  
— … я могу поискать. Что-нибудь обязательно найдется, вот увидишь, — Рут уже загорелась идеей. — И подготовиться тебе к вступительным могу немного помочь… ну там… с испанским, математикой, физикой… Я тебе буду присылать задания, а потом проверять. Или можем сразу вместе делать он-лайн…  
— Вот ведь Чип и Дейл спешат на помощь, — рассмеялся Альфи, потрепав увлекшуюся девочку по голове.  
— Убери руки от моей дочери! — откуда-то сзади раздался страшный крик.  
— Мама! — испуганно вскочила Рут.  
— Отойди от нее, подонок! — закричала Ракель, сжимая в дрожащих руках пистолет, выкраденный из кабинета мужа.  
— Эй, я ниче ей не сде… — Выстрел раздался почти одновременно со словами. Вторая пуля попала выше первой, над ключицей. Третий выстрел Ракель могла бы сделать в упор, если бы не Рут, с криком закрывшая собой оседающее тело.  
— Что ты наделала! Нет! Нет! — кричала Рут, пока Ракель оттаскивала ее от лежащего на тротуаре у скамейки тела Альфи. Поняв, что парень остался без защиты, а у Ракель по-прежнему пистолет в руке, теперь уже Рут принялась оттаскивать мать подальше, на ходу один за другим разжимая скрюченные на рукоятке пальцы.  
— Я убила его, — неверяще произнесла Ракель, уставившись на дело рук своих остекленевшими глазами.  
Давясь слезами, одной рукой удерживая мать и пистолет, второй рукой Рут вытащила телефон и набрала отца. В парке почти никого не было, лишь одна мамочка с коляской спешно удалялась прочь.  
— Как ты могла? — сквозь слезы прошептала Рут.  
— Из твоего ноутбука, — ответила Ракель, которой показалось, что дочь спросила «как ты узнала?». — Тебе пришло сообщение, я взглянула, а это от него… Извини, малыш, я знаю, что не должна была читать твою переписку, но я не могла не защитить тебя. Не могла позволить тебе сделать это самой. Уж лучше я. У тебя вся жизнь впереди.  
Рут всхлипнула в ужасе, поняв, что мать решила, что она тоже собиралась убить Альфи. Девочка разрывалась между необходимостью удерживать Ракель под контролем и подальше от парня и желанием подойти, взглянуть, жив ли он, оказать какую-то помощь.

Фран мчался как сумасшедший. Ему плевать было на правила дорожного движения, на начальство, на все, кроме главного — семьи. У самого парка навстречу ему пронеслась машина скорой помощи с включенной сиреной. Значит, Кортихо еще жив.  
«Ракель, что ты натворила, — стучало в голове. — Только не сейчас. Только не теперь».  
Выбравшись из наскоро припаркованного автомобиля, он быстрым шагом подошел к патрульной машине. С заднего сиденья навстречу ему вскочила бледная, в забрызганной кровью футболке Рут. Он прижал к себе дочь, обегая наметанным взглядом место происшествия. Пятна крови на тротуарной плитке у скамейки. Молодой стажер, при виде шефа отложивший недозаполненный протокол. Ракель в наручниках на переднем сиденье патрульной машины с открытой дверцей.  
— Вас кто-нибудь видел? — спросил Фран у дочери, перед тем как шагнуть вперед, к жене и стажеру.  
— Н... не знаю, — заикаясь ответила Рут.  
— Сними наручники, — приказал Фран на правах старшего по званию. Молодой полицейский без возражений помог Ракель выбраться из машины и начал расстегивать замок. Может ли этот парень, прикомандированный к ним в участок пару недель назад, представлять ту же контору, что и Морей? А если нет, то удастся ли уговорить его изменить протокол и показания? Попытаться в любом случае необходимо — на кону будущее семьи. Если и он сам, и Ракель загремят в тюрьму, Рут останется совсем одна.

— Дай мне пистолет, — обратился Фран к стажеру, и увидев, как тот потянулся к кобуре, уточнил: — Улику.  
Нужны его отпечатки на орудии преступления и показания свидетелей. Жены, прежде всего. Фран шагнул к ней и взял за плечи, фиксируя внимание на себе и своих словах:  
— Любимая, ты не при чем. Стрелял я, это была самооборона.  
— Нет, милый, не надо, — рука Ракель, неожиданно твердая, легла на руку мужа. — Это сделала я, и я готова ответить. Ты куда более хороший отец для Рут, чем я — мать. Точнее даже, мы все знаем — я не была ей матерью последние четыре года. Так что сейчас ей нужнее ты.  
Фран открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но тут боковым зрением увидел приближающихся Морея с Килесом. Поздно.  
Ракель выпрямилась, подставив лицо солнцу и ветру. Глубоко вдохнула воздух.  
— Я не жалею о том, что сделала, любимый, — она посмотрела в глаза Франу, провела рукой по его щеке. Ее глаза сверкали живым блеском, страдальческая морщина на лбу разгладилась. — Теперь, наконец, я снова могу дышать. Впервые за эти четыре года.


	7. На краю

С ней говорил доктор Мауринью, но Рут практически не помнила этого разговора. Как не помнила сборов, когда они с крестной Изабель ненадолго заехали домой за вещами для Рут и для матери, чтобы передать в психиатрическое отделение при городской тюрьме Сеуты. Не помнила она и допроса в полицейском отделении, который проводил папин начальник. Что девочка помнила, что без конца всплывало перед глазами, так это кровавая пена на губах Альфи Кортихо, то, с каким хрипом и свистом вырывался воздух из его горла и раны в груди. Рут читала в книжках про «предсмертный хрип», но считала это образным выражением. До вчерашнего дня.  
Отобрав у матери пистолет, Рут все же подошла к Альфи, до того, как приехала скорая. Она не знала, чем ему помочь, и просто стояла над парнем несколько мгновений. И теперь вид умирающего, судорожно борющегося за каждый вдох, отпечатавшийся в памяти, преследовал девочку, не давая заснуть. Рут зажмуривалась, чтобы прогнать картину из мыслей, но помогало лишь на время, потом ощущение беспомощного ужаса, смешанного с бессильным состраданием, накатывало снова. К тому же, внизу капризничала и хныкала Соль, гремела посудой на кухне Мария, и звуки пусть знакомого, но чужого дома, не добавляли спокойствия и желания уснуть.  
Проворочавшись до состояния, когда заныли бока, Рут со вздохом вылезла из постели и нашарила на тумбочке телефон. Пару мгновений девочка бессмысленно смотрела в окно мессенджера, потом нагуглила номер местной больницы и набрала.  
— Здравствуйте. Вчера к вам поступил Альфредо Кортихо. Не могли бы вы сказать, как он?  
— А кто спрашивает и с какой целью? — поинтересовался женский голос.  
В больницах сведения о пациентах сообщают только полиции, близким и родственникам — вспомнила Рут.  
— Это его девушка. Андреа, — имя Рут добавила для пущей убедительности.  
— Кортихо… Кортихо… — по тону было понятно, что женщина занята поиском. — Есть такой, Альфредо Кортихо, реанимационное отделение… состояние тяжелое, нестабильное.  
— Что это значит? — уточнила Рут.  
— Это значит, что ему может стать значительно лучше или хуже в ближайшие сутки.  
Еще раз вздохнув, девочка поблагодарила за информацию и нажала «отбой».

— Абу-Юсеф, радикальный исламский проповедник. По нашим данным, на днях нелегально прибыл из Марокко в Сеуту и сейчас скрывается в Эль-Принсипе. Занимается вербовкой молодежи для войны в Сирии, что характерно, не только в исламской среде. На его счету несколько подростков из христианских семей, отправившихся воевать во славу Аллаха. Необходимо найти в кратчайшие сроки, подключайте все доступные вам источники информации.  
Задача, озвученная начальством на очередном совещании начальников участков, показалась Франу соломинкой, за которую стоит уцепиться. Если удастся найти этого фанатичного ублюдка, можно будет, тем самым, доказав свою лояльность и эффективность, просить послабления в деле Ракель.  
В первую очередь, Фран задействовал старых, проверенных «стукачей»: вечно пьяного, что не мешало ему подмечать малейшие изменения в жизни родного района, старого карманника Маркеса; мерзкого, но крайне полезного, если прижать его к стенке, скупщика краденного Хусейна; старика имама районной мечети, больше всего боявшегося, чтобы общение с полицейским не уронило его авторитета в глазах молодежи, которую он, по крайней мере на словах, старался оградить от происков шайтана радикализации, и, последней по времени, но не по значимости, маму Тере.  
С Тересой Вельидо, вдовой и матерью наркотрафиканте, известной всему городу как «мама Тере», Фран познакомился во время одной из первых облав, которые ему, молодому офицеру, совсем недавно переведенному в Эль-Принсипе, поручили провести семнадцать лет назад. Тогда она еще не успела овдоветь, а то, что бандой на самом деле управляет не ее размахивающий пистолетом, рвущий на себе рубаху с угрозами и бранью муж, Фран понял сразу. В этой женщине помимо тяжелой, полной какой-то первобытной силы красоты, чувствовался острый ум и стальной стержень воли, приземленность и энергия, словно черпаемая ею прямо из почвы, из всего, что ее окружало, и полученное прозвище — «мама Тере» — отражало не только уважение, которым она пользовалась на районе, но и это общее ощущение ее связи с матерью-землей, «мадре Терра».  
— Вербовщик, говоришь? — переспросила мама Тере, как всегда, совмещая два процесса: изучая собеседника и анализируя полученную информацию. — У нас тут на днях «соскочили» несколько постоянных клиентов.  
Эти клиенты, могли, конечно, встать на путь избавления от наркотической зависимости, но в Эль-Принсипе это был наименее вероятный вариант развития событий. Куда вероятнее, что они перешли на какую-то дрянь потяжелее, к другому поставщику. Или впали в религиозный экстаз без помощи наркотических веществ, но с помощью искусного проповедника-манипулятора. Мама Тере умела смотреть «прямо в корень» проблемы.  
— Педро, — окликнула женщина правую руку своего сына, слегка перегнувшись через перила балкона, окружавшего внутренний дворик.  
Второй человек в банде Аннибаля беспрекословно и быстро поднялся на балкон.  
— Как зовут мальчишку, что из компьютера вылезает только за дурью? Который по понедельникам и четвергам?  
— А… придурок, который фанатеет за всякими стрелялками? Ибрагим, кажется. Да, Ибрагим.  
— Выясни, где он живет.  
— Да он нам вроде не должен…  
— Выясни.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Педро и также быстро скатился с лестницы — передавать поручение более мелким сошкам.  
— Как дома? — коротко спросила мама Тере, таким образом выражая свое сочувствие — о том, что случилось вчера в парке, уже знал весь Эль-Принсипе.  
Фран покачал головой. Говорить об этом без крайней нужды он не хотел ни с кем.  
Дверь одной из комнат, выходивших на балкон со скрипом отлетела в сторону и на балконе показался Аннибаль Вельидо, сын мамы Тере и нынешний номинальный главарь испанской банды «наркотрафиканте». Хотя деление по национальному признаку в этом «бизнесе» было не принципиальным и довольно условным, в группировке Аннибаля преобладали испанцы, в банде Фарука — арабы.  
— Твой дружок и его тупоголовый отпрыск задолжали мне 10 тысяч евро, — с места в карьер предъявил Франу младший Вельидо.  
— Аннибаль, с этим разбираться будешь напрямую с Килесом, — спокойно осадила сына мама Тере.  
— Что-то он не торопится на разборку, — оставил за собой последнее слово, набычившись, Аннибаль. Умом он пошел в отца, да и нравом тоже, но в важных вопросах слушаться мать у него смекалки (или привычки) хватало.

Получив от Педро адрес игро- и наркомана, Фран направился туда — разведать ситуацию, раз уж других зацепок пока не было. Ибрагим аль Насри обитал в населенном сугубо мусульманами квартале, на втором этаже над грязноватой кафешкой, в которой бородатые мужики в длинных рубахах пили чай. Пару часов назад Фран уже был поблизости — навещал торговца краденным Хусейна. Теперь, похоже, визит стоило повторить.  
— Аль Насри… — прикрыв один глаз, протянул Хуссейн, делая вид, что пытается припомнить.  
— Что он тебе принес? — Фран уже чуял, что след верный и надо поднажать.  
— Да ничего такого, — юлил скупщик.  
— А все же? Тетрадку покажи.  
Угроза просмотреть записи, как и ожидал Фран, возымела действие: Хусейн резко вспомнил, что именно ему принес аль Насри — пару антикварных безделушек. Хусейн уже навел справки насчет предполагаемых покупателей, и тут выяснилась неприятная подробность — безделушки числились за музеем в Сирии. Так, так… горячо.  
— Он не сказал, откуда они у него?  
— Что ты! — изобразил Хуссейн негодование. — Если бы я знал, в жизни бы не купил. Даже разговаривать бы не стал. Зачем мне неприятности? — на последней фразе тон сменился на заискивающий.  
— Незачем, — жестко ответил скупщику краденного Фран. Поздновато тот собрался сотрудничать. Когда Фран пришел утром, промолчал, видимо, понадеявшись, что пронесет. — Как он выглядит?  
— Вертлявый, худой. Бороду недавно отпустил, жиденькую.  
— С кем живет?  
— С матерью.

Фран вернулся к дому аль Насри один, боясь спугнуть. В этом районе все друг друга знали, и если Фран по долгу службы оказывался тут частым гостем, то появление других полицейских в добавление к нему уже могло привлечь внимание.  
Дом двухэтажный, на первом этаже проходной двор. В квартале все свои, чужого заметят. Фран набрал участок и попросил Мати пробить аль Насри по базам. Делать это Мати умела виртуозно, и уже через двадцать минут Фран знал, что Ибрагим аль Насри учился в одном классе с пытавшимся купить взрывчатку и отпущенным Мореем джихадистом, что его мать работает швеей в ателье, а отец умер полгода назад от сердечного приступа.  
— Проверь, не живет ли у них поблизости кто-нибудь из родственников. И мне нужен адрес ателье. И узнай, где работал отец.  
— Хорошо, — Мати отключилась, чтобы перезвонить через пару минут. — Родственников поблизости нет, дядя живет на другом конце города. Есть еще кое-что интересное. Отец занимался развозом продуктов по магазинам, фургон числится за семьей, они его не продали.  
— Где стоянка, указано?  
— Да.  
Мати назвала парковку в паре кварталов, у торгового центра. Фран набрал Хакима и продиктовал адрес дяди аль Насри.  
— Ты мне нужен там быстро, и не отсвечивай, переоденься.  
— Ясно, понял.  
Полутемная парковка даже сквозь перманентную вонь выхлопов пахла сыростью и моющим средством. Фран старался ступать тихо, но в этом подземном машинном царстве малейший шум отдавал глубоким эхо. К счастью, фургон аль Насри, как выяснилось, стоял на верхнем этаже, в наземной части парковки.  
Фран осторожно обошел грузовик, отметив про себя прибившуюся к колесам пыль и неглубокую просадку. Значит, груза в фургона нет, а мусор под колесами говорил о том, что машина безвыездно стоит здесь уже давно. Черт!  
Фран надеялся, что Хаким уже прибыл на место, и одновременно волновался, что парень там один и не совсем в курсе дела. Он уже собирался поторопиться прочь, на помощь Хакиму, как вдруг уловил движение. Грузовик едва заметно качнулся, изнутри донесся слабый шорох.  
«Попался, сволочь», — мстительно обрадовался замерший Фран. Чтобы не выдать своего присутствия, звонить он не стал, вместо этого набрав сообщение. Теперь его задача заключалась в том, чтобы тот, кто скрывался в фургоне, там и остался до приезда подмоги.  
По парковке гулял ветер с Гибралтара, и сквозь его шум Фран пытался прислушиваться, не сводя с фургона глаз. Оттуда больше не доносилось ни звука и это настораживало. Фран осторожно придвинулся поближе.  
Внезапно, внутри грузовика что-то упало с металлическим дребезжанием, а следом дверцы распахнулись, и мужчина в черном бросился бежать.  
— Стоять! — Фран выхватил пистолет.  
Мужчина не остановился, и Фран сделал предупредительный выстрел в потолок. Беглец обернулся, вскинул руку и, одновременно со звуком выстрела, Фран почувствовал, как что-то обожгло бок.  
Стрелявший не прекращал двигаться, и это его подвело — нога зацепилась за «лежачее» ограждение парковочного места. Не удержав равновесия мужчина упал, при падении выронив пистолет. Тоже не останавливавшийся Фран подоспел как раз вовремя, чтобы навалиться сверху и надеть наручники. Потянув за волосы, он заставил задержанного подняться на колени, чтобы иметь возможность, наконец, разглядеть лицо. Физиономия, хоть и разбитая об асфальт, соответствовала фото, которое продемонстрировали на утреннем совещании. Абу-Юсеф.  
Проповедник продолжал дергаться, и Фран не отказал себе в мстительном удовольствии, хорошенько пнув того по коленной чашечке. Но даже после этого отвлечься, ослабить внимание, Фран не решился, лишь слегка оттянул рубашку на боку и увидел в уже успевшей намокнуть ткани сдвоенную дыру. Боль была поверхностная, сильной кровопотери он не чувствовал, сознание оставалось ясным, так что Фран понадеялся, что пуля прошла по касательной.  
На парковке уже слышался торопливый топот, а следом показались вооруженные Морей, его бородатый начальник из спецслужб и несколько человек в форме спецназа.  
Бородатый, так и не представившийся службист, едва взглянув на задержанного, тут же отчитался перед начальством по рации:  
— Мы его взяли. Да. Пришлите вертолет. Нет, не ранен, медики не понадобятся.  
Франа пробило на смех сквозь боль в боку. Быстро и понятно. Парой фраз. Они взяли Абу-Юсефа, и помощь медиков им не понадобится. На какую помощь в деле Ракель он, старый дурак, рассчитывал?  
— Как вы, Фран? — обеспокоился Морей, видимо, заметив пятно и порванную рубашку.  
— Лучше не бывает, — сквозь зубы огрызнулся Фран. — Просто оцарапало, — он приподнял рубашку, чтобы убедиться. Действительно, повезло, царапина, даже можно не зашивать, глубже верхнего слоя кожи ничего не задето.  
— Т… твою мать… сказал бы… — Килес добежал до места происшествия и теперь хватал воздух ртом. — Я бы прикрыл…  
— Не с твоей отдышкой, Начо, — похлопал Фран напарника по плечу. — И вообще, нас обоих вот-вот в утиль спишут. Да и пора уже.

В больнице, куда Килес привез его на патрульной машине, Фран задержался буквально на несколько минут, только чтобы наложить на бок повязку и заодно справиться о состоянии Альфи. Уже на выходе Фран увидел Марину. Она просто стояла и смотрела, так и не сделав ни шага в его сторону. Постороннему человеку могло показаться, что она спокойна, но Фран знал, что Марина не оставила бы бар в час пик просто так, знал, что означает морщинка между бровями, неглубокое дыхание и побледневшая кожа. Он сам подошел к ней, чувствуя как внимательный взгляд ощупывает его, пока расстояние между ними сокращается, как по мере осмотра ее фигуру покидает напряжение.  
— Отвезти тебя? Я на машине, — с преувеличенным спокойствием спросила она.  
Фран удивленно вскинул брови — машины у Марины не было.  
— Одолжила у соседа, — пояснила она.

Днем, как обычная школьница, Рут сходила на занятия, стараясь не замечать любопытствующих, участливых взглядов и шепота, которыми ее провожали, совсем как в первые дни после убийства Альберто. Во второй половине дня она сделала домашние задания, помыла посуду, посидела с Соль, пытаясь хоть так отблагодарить заботящуюся о ней крестную и ее семью. И лишь когда Рут отправилась к себе в комнату, в темноте — свет ей не хотелось зажигать — на нее всей тяжестью опять обрушилось осознание того, что случилось.  
Вчера ей очень трудно было заснуть, а сегодня утром — проснуться. Рут уже поняла, что этой ночью все повторится и внутренне смирилась. Но кое в чем бессонница помогла — поздно вечером она услышала снизу голос отца, и, тихонько спустившись, решила узнать новости. Без смягчения и умалчивания, с которыми они преподносились ей днем.  
— Врачи говорят, шансов пятьдесят на пятьдесят, но сегодня в больнице сказали, что ему стало хуже, — с погруженной в темноту лестничной площадки Рут было видно, как отец устало потер лицо руками. — Если Кортихо не выживет, Ракель предъявят обвинение в убийстве, если выживет — в покушении на убийство.  
Крестная сочувственно сжала плечо отца.  
— Многое зависит от того, что скажет Кортихо, когда придет в себя. Если придет. Адвокат говорит, что защиту Ракель удобнее всего выстроить, упирая на состояние аффекта и то, что Кортихо своим поведением ее спровоцировал, но тут палка о двух концах… На завтра назначили психиатрическое освидетельствование, и если Ракель признают невменяемой, срок будет минимальным, но опеку над Рут она не получит никогда. А если выяснится, что Ракель была в своем уме и набросилась на Кортихо ни с того, ни с сего — а со слов Рут так оно фактически и было… прокуратура будет требовать максимума. В общем, об опеке можно забыть в любом случае.  
— В конце концов, у Рут есть ты, даже если Ракель потеряет право опеки, — успокаивающе ответила крестная.  
— Я… — лицо отца немного перекосило в усмешке. — Мы все под богом ходим, Изабель.  
Когда Рут вернулась к себе в комнату, пальцы сами нашли в списке вызовов уже привычный номер.  
— Ничем не могу тебя порадовать, Андреа, — сказала старшая администратор — за сутки Рут успела научиться различать по голосам обеих дежурных администраторов в больнице. — Увезли его. Срочно, на повторную операцию. Перезвони попозже. Или я сама тебе перезвоню, как закончат.  
— Я перезвоню. Спасибо.

Квартиру обыскивали. Хаким понял это по мельчайшим деталям — клочку пыли на полу в гардеробной, как раз под коробкой, в которой лежали немногие оставшиеся от отца и деда вещи, включая семейный Коран, по компьютерной мыши, лежащей на коврике в неудобном и непривычном для него месте. Хаким проверил память компа: так и есть, предпоследний вход осуществлен, когда он был на дежурстве. Ключ от квартиры и пароль компьютера имелись у него и у Мати, но она копаться тайком в его вещах никогда бы не стала.  
Хаким почувствовал, как в нем вскипает гнев.  
Он давно уже не верил в бога — потому что ни один бог не стал бы терпеть происходящего на Земле. Но внутреннее неверие не отменяло того, что в глазах окружающих он оставался арабом, а значит, мусульманином и потенциальным радикалом. Из чувства гордости и противоречия, Хаким не спешил развеивать эти стереотипы, наоборот, временами утрировал и бравировал, размахивая ими как красной тряпкой перед испанскими традиционалистами, мечтающими повторить Реконкисту. Но оборотной стороной медали было то, что немногие дальние родственники, с которыми он еще поддерживал связи, считали его предателем, слишком далеко отошедшим от семейных и религиозных ценностей. Чужой среди чужих, чужой среди своих, Хаким не хотел признавать, как сильно его это задевает. Прибежищем была работа. Там он получал все, в чем нуждался: признание, дружбу, любовь, чувство семейственности и причастности.  
Так было, да. А теперь его коллеги проверяют его на причастность к джихадистам, тайком обыскивают квартиру, вскрывают личную переписку. Пару дней назад, когда Фран сказал, что прикрыл его, и попросил держаться подальше (не прямо, конечно, но Хаким прочитал это между строк), он впервые задумался, сколько продержится на службе, если Франа с Килесом уволят. И осознал, что является следующим кандидатом на вылет. Куда идти потом, задумываться было страшно. В продавцы? В охранники? К Аннибалю в банду? Он хоть и не был больше нелегалом, но образования у Хакима не было никакого, только полученный с грехом пополам, при посредничестве Франа аттестат.  
Хаким помнил тот день, когда Фран повел его в школу за аттестатом. Помнил, как в школьном коридоре к отцу подбежал тринадцатилетний Альберто и как волна зависти, смешанной с ревностью, накрыла при этом его, семнадцатилетнего. Фран какое-то время пытался свести их с Альберто, чтобы они подружились — водил вместе куда-нибудь в свои редкие выходные, пару раз приводил Хакима домой, в семью. Но единственным человеком, кто был ему там рад, кроме самого Франа, оказалась малышка Рут, и то, возможно, потому что еще не понимала, что делиться любимыми людьми не стоит. С Альберто они, как быстро выяснилось, говорили на разных языках — сытый голодного не разумеет, и выросший в атмосфере любви и благополучия Альберто временами бесил Хакима неимоверно своими наивно-эгоистичными представлениями о жизни и таким же поведением. Ракель не взлюбила Хакима почти сразу, а после смерти Альберто это неприятие лишь усилилось — он чувствовал в ее взгляде опасение, страх того, что живой Хаким может занять в сердце ее мужа место мертвого Альберто.  
Сам Хаким этого не хотел и знал, что этого не случится. В этом отношении он был слишком горд, чтобы стремиться стать заменой. Он нашел свой путь и свое место в жизни Франа — быть с ним в том, что тяжелее всего, в том, что семья разделить с Франом не могла, — в работе, грязной, утомительной, временами круглосуточной.  
Хаким повадился ходить за Франом во время дежурств еще подростком — полицейский зацепил его тем, что на допросе почти сразу начал говорить так, будто знал его всю жизнь, и что еще удивительнее, будто видел, что творится у Хакима в голове. И когда Хаким после того, как его выпустили, подошел к Франу на улице, тот узнал его. Хаким вроде собирался покуражиться, показать, что на свободе и не боится легавых, но вышло по-другому. Они разговаривали о всякой фигне, раз за разом. Фран делился с ним азами ведения наблюдения, а порой Хаким сам оказывался в состоянии научить чему-то полицейского. Его в равной степени грело внимание Франа и уважение, которое тот проявлял к его навыкам, не осуждая и не уточняя, где и как они были получены. После дежурства они шли перекусить и выпить кофе, и для Хакима это тоже было частью ритуала. Он был рад и горд, когда Фран начал поручать ему части расследования: узнать что-нибудь, проверить, незаметно проскользнуть. Хаким делал это бесплатно, а потом с удовольствием поглощал купленный Франом обед. Во время такого обеда Фран как-то положил на стол документы, дававшие Хакиму право на легализацию, а еще через пару недель попробовал отвести того в школу. Со школой сначала ничего не вышло, после уличной школы жизни Хаким оказался не особо восприимчив к учебе. Тогда Фран спросил прямо, хочет ли Хаким работать в полиции, и после долгого молчания и, наконец, утвердительного кивка, объяснил, какие предметы ему необходимо изучать, а на какие можно забить. Это было совсем другое дело. Когда понимаешь цель и смысл, гораздо проще выискивать конкретику в ворохе школьной чепухи. Хаким приналег на испанский, биологию, обществознание и математику и даже сдал их вполне прилично, а о том, чтобы по остальным предметам в аттестате стояли положительные оценки, позаботился Фран.  
Можно сказать, он пришел в полицию из криминала, и это было осознанное решение. Оно, кстати, не заставило Хакима чувствовать себя предателем — в криминальном мире Эль-Принсипе нередки были случаи перехода из банды в банду, так что, рассматривая полицию в качестве одной из соперничающих сторон, Хаким не считал свой поступок чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Человек ищет, где лучше. Лично ему было лучше в полиции, рядом с Франом, Килесом и Мати.  
— Будь осторожен, — оторвав от раздумий, Мати притянула его к себе и поцеловала в качестве приветствия. Он не услышал, как она подошла, занятый своими мыслями и переодеванием перед заступлением на очередное дежурство. — Делай все строго по регламенту, понял? — она внимательно всмотрелась в Хакима, глазами показывая то, что не сказала вслух. Под него копали в участке тоже и, видимо, Мати об этом узнала.  
Она уже тоже была в форме — несколько часов между сменами на то, чтобы выспаться, и снова на работу — в таком режиме жил весь участок уже пару недель. Хаким с тоской подумал, что лишившись работы, потеряет и Мати. Она ведь умна и амбициозна, какие точки соприкосновения у них останутся, если он пойдет в охранники супермаркета (и это в лучшем случае)? Не говоря уже о том, что общаться будет просто некогда, ведь сейчас львиную долю времени вместе они проводят на работе. Хаким глубоко вдохнул, отгоняя ворох дурных мыслей. На дежурство надо выходить с чистой головой.

Все веселье, связанное с арестом Абу-Юсефа, он пропустил. Фран услал его по ложному следу, совсем в другой район. Неужели уже даже Фран не доверяет ему, подозревает в чем-то? Хаким надеялся, что Фран знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы не сомневаться, но у самого в душе сомнение больно кольнуло, напомнив: на первое причастие дочери Фран пригласил весь участок. Кроме Хакима.  
В самом конце смены ему досталась пьяная драка с «розочками». Одному драчуну раскроили голову, второй отделался порезом на руке. Ничего серьезного, но лишний раз заехать в больницу пришлось.  
Уже на выходе, у схемы расположения палат Хакиму в глаза бросилась худенькая фигура девочки-подростка. Пушистый русый хвост на затылке, джинсовая куртка, рюкзак с фирменным лейблом, который Хаким не раз видел на заднем сидении машины Франа. Рут.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь?  
Девочка вздрогнула от неожиданности и зябко повела плечами.  
— Подружку проведываю.  
«Одна? Ночью?» — хотел спросить Хаким, но не стал. И так было понятно, что девочка врет. Не за подружку она так переживает, а за мать, которую посадят, если умрет Альфи.  
— Проведала уже?  
Рут кивнула.  
— Тогда, давай, отвезу тебя домой.  
— Я сейчас у крестных живу, — уточнила девочка.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Хаким. — Пошли.  
Они ехали молча, пока у самого дома Килеса молчание не прервала Рут:  
— Пожалуйста, не говори папе, что видел меня в больнице. Он и так… нервничает.  
— Не скажу. Если ты пообещаешь больше туда ночью не ходить.  
— Хорошо, — ответила девочка. Она вышла из машины и вежливо попрощалась: — Доброй ночи.

Она не смогла просто оставаться дома у крестной. Ночь и тоскливая неизвестность давили так сильно, что Рут ощутила настоятельную потребность выйти на воздух, чтобы не чувствовать себя погребенной под ними. Дом уже спал, и Рут в носках осторожно спустилась по лестнице, пересекла гостиную, кухню, и, тихо приоткрыв дверь во дворик, выскользнула наружу. Уже там, отойдя подальше от фонаря, она достала из рюкзака кеды и обулась.  
Вытаскивать из постели Пилар, чтобы поделиться с ней своими страхами, было стыдно. Ехать домой не хотелось, к тому же тогда пришлось бы объясняться с отцом на предмет того, как она посреди ночи дома оказалась, либо на предмет того, почему его самого ночью не было дома, если он остался у Марины, а утром проверит камеру над входом.  
Ноги сами понесли ее к остановке. Рут повезло — поглубже натянув капюшон, она проскользнула мимо компании подвыпивших подростков на год-два старше ее самой и села в как раз подошедший автобус. Она знала, куда поедет и зачем. Дежурная из больницы пока так и не перезвонила. Рут боялась, что это плохой знак.  
Уже в больничном холле до нее дошло, что спросить, как Альфи, не получится — у взрослых парней не бывает двенадцатилетних девушек, а в живом общении ее возраст не скрыть, в отличие от телефонного. Она привидением бродила по коридорам, прислушиваясь к разговорам, заглядывая в открытые помещения, изучая план-схему на стене. У схемы ее и «спалил» Хаким. Пришлось соврать, что навещала подружку. К тому времени весь запал у Рут пропал и даже потянуло в сон, поэтому, когда папин сотрудник вызвался отвезти ее, Рут согласилась — сама она смогла бы добраться туда разве что после рассвета, когда на улицах станет светлее и безопаснее.  
В спальне, разувшись, но не раздеваясь, Рут свернулась калачиком, чувствуя, как сон опять от нее ускользает. Она хотела увидеть Альфи, чтобы сказать ему… наверное, что именно такого развития событий она пыталась избежать, что не хотела, чтобы так вышло, и ей очень жаль. Если он умрет, сказать уже не получится, а Рут чувствовала, что это важно. Надо все же было остаться и сделать, что собиралась. Вот же она трусиха, вечно ни туда и ни сюда…  
В рюкзаке завибрировал телефон. Быстрыми и оттого неловкими движениями в темноте нашарив мобильный, Рут успела нажать на зеленое.  
— Хорошие новости. Пришел в себя твой Альфи, — послышался в динамике мобильного голос больничной дежурной. — Видится с ним еще нельзя, но полиция уже рвется.

— Слушаю, — сказал Фран.  
Звонил Иглесиас — адвокат, нанятый Кортихо. Этого пройдоху сам Фран не пустил бы и на порог — Иглесиас был известен тем, что выжимал деньги по максимуму, причем как с другой стороны, так и с собственных подзащитных.  
— От имени моего клиента я готов сделать вам чрезвычайно выгодное предложение, Пейон, — вкрадчиво-доверительным голосом начал адвокат.  
— Слушаю, — повторил Фран.  
— Это не телефонный разговор. Когда мы можем увидеться?  
— Я вообще-то на дежурстве, — ответил Фран, но проглотив раздражение, добавил: — У Марины. Через двадцать минут.  
— Отлично. Думаю, вы приняли…  
Фран нажал отбой, не дослушав.  
— Что там? — спросил дежуривший с ним в паре Килес.  
— Адвокат звонил, — Фран сунул мобильный в карман рубашки. — Хочет встретиться. Прикроешь меня на полчаса?  
— Конечно, — кивнул Килес.

— Вашу супругу признали вменяемой, и вы как полицейский не можете не понимать, что это значит. Моему клиенту нанесен значительный ущерб. Его физическое и психическое здоровье, моральные страдания, материальные затраты…  
— Можно ближе к делу? — прервал Фран адвокатское словоблудие. — У меня не так много времени.  
— Шестьсот тысяч евро. В эту сумму входят все виды компенсаций ущерба моему клиенту, а взамен он даст показания, смягчающие вину вашей жены.  
Естественно, у Франа не было таких денег. Даже если продать дом и добавить вырученную сумму к деньгам, которые он скопил на обучение детей. На крайний вариант, можно попросить у родителей жены, но Фран не был уверен, что результат оправдает усилия. Когда имеешь дело с такими как Кортихо и Иглесиас, нельзя забывать: тебя кинут, так или иначе, при первой возможности.  
— Мне не интересно ваше предложение. И столько вы не отсудите ни в одном суде.  
Говорить с адвокатом дальше Фран не видел смысла. Другое дело — с самим Альфи. Поэтому из бара Марины Фран поехал в больницу.

Полицейская охрана Кортихо не полагалась, так что у дверей палаты никого не было. Лежа, с запавшими глазами Альфи был похож на труп, но дыхание, гримаса боли, сопровождавшая попытку шевельнуться и сама эта попытка при виде Франа, свидетельствовали, что Кортихо жив и в сознании.  
— Как ты? — спросил Фран.  
— Че, не видно? Хреново.  
— Я сожалею, о том, что все так случилось, — это было чистейшей правдой. Фран предпочел бы, чтобы Ракель и Альфи никогда не встретились. Как и Альфи с Альберто.  
— Если б я знал, в какое дерьмо впутываюсь, послал бы всех на хер, и пропади они пропадом, эти бабки, — скривился Альфи. Каждый вдох, каждый выдох, каждое произнесенное слово приносило боль, но просто лежать как бревно, парень, видимо, был уже не в состоянии.  
— Но ты же нанял адвоката… — Фран на автопилоте среагировал на упоминание о деньгах в свете недавней беседы с Иглесиасом, но тут же многолетний навык выхватывать мелкие детали и нестыковки на допросах заставил его уточнить: — Какие бабки? О чем ты?  
— Мелкая сразу догадалась, а ты тупишь не по-детски.  
— Что вы здесь делаете? Убирайтесь! — сорвавшийся на визгливые ноты голос принадлежал такому же высокому и худому как Альфи, с жирными, слипшимися седыми прядями до плеч Кортихо-старшему, появившемуся в дверях с бумажным стаканом кофе. — Вы и так уже столько горя причинили нашей семье!  
Быдлогопота, насмотревшаяся дешевых сериалов и сыплющая замыленными, услышанными в них фразами. Есть ли среди этих фраз подходящая, чтобы описать, что чувствуешь, когда видишь своего сына мертвым, с тремя пулями в груди? Мертвым, не раненым. Когда приходишь просить убийцу сына смягчить показания, чтобы у тебя не отобрали дочь, а он говорит о «бабках»?  
— Убирайтесь, мы будем с вами разговаривать только через адвоката! Вы не можете расследовать дело против собственной жены, так что нечего вам тут ошиваться! Не пытайтесь оказывать на нас давление! Убирайтесь. Вон отсюда! Сестра, вызовите охрану!

Вернувшись в участок, Фран открыл дело Альфредо Кортихо и углубился в чтение. Мальчишка, совершивший первую кражу в супермаркете в возрасте пяти лет, когда прямо у прилавка сожрал сладости, которые был не в состоянии оплатить, регулярно попадался на мелких кражах и дальше, но ни разу не был замечен в попытках воровать по-крупному или кого-то ограбить. Зачем такому покупать пистолет? Мелкая гопота обычно довольствуется самодельными ножами. Нож, кстати, и нашли у парня, когда недавно арестовали за драку в супермаркете. Да и где бы он взял деньги на покупку пистолета? Вся семья жила на пособие по безработице, впроголодь, мать числилась на учете у нарколога. Фран помнил, на суде адвокат в качестве смягчающего обстоятельства просил учесть тяжелое социальное и материальное положение семьи обвиняемого. А сегодня, в больнице отец Альфи, несмотря на сальные, неопрятные волосы, не производил впечатление остро нуждающегося.  
Фран пробил по базе данных Мигеля Кортихо и обнаружил, что тот является владельцем белого мерседеса 2009 года выпуска и лицензии таксиста, которую получил через три месяца после вынесения сыну обвинительного приговора, в сентябре 2010 года. В совокупности, машина и лицензия стоили больше двухсот тысяч евро. То, что Кортихо купили, было настолько очевидно, что Фран горько рассмеялся, поражаясь собственной слепоте. Ведь все вот оно, на поверхности. Как Фран с его опытом и интуицией, позволил себя одурачить?!

Вечером, после работы, вместо того, чтобы поехать сразу домой или к Марине, Фран заехал к Килесу. Рут сказала, что встретилась с Альфи, чтобы убедить его уехать из города, а сам парень упомянул, что она в курсе того, что он не убивал Альберто. Его девочка явно знала больше, чем говорила.  
— Расскажи мне все, как есть, — Фран увел Рут в сад, чтобы никто им не помешал.  
Дочь вздохнула.  
— Пап, я не могу. Я обещала.  
— Кому?  
Рут снова вздохнула, перед тем как поднять глаза.  
— Альфи.  
— Альфи не убивал Альберто. Он сам мне сказал. Откуда ты узнала?  
— Понимаешь, он дурак, но безобидный. Я не знаю, как объяснить… просто, когда с ним общаешься… это видно.  
«А ведь и правда», — подумал Фран. Что-то в парне заставило его тогда отпустить Альфи. Но Фран не стал копаться в себе, думать о причинах, да и некогда было. А Рут…  
— И еще у него в фейсбуке висит фанатское видео с футбольного матча. Оно снято в Гибралтаре на следующий день после убийства Альберто. Он сам снял его, а значит, скорее всего, в Сеуте тогда Альфи просто не было.  
«Это как сказать. Надо проверить расписание матчей и паромов», — сделал Фран мысленную заметку.  
— Он сам есть на этом видео?  
— Нет, — покачала головой Рут. — Качество ужасное и, кто снимал, не видно. Но Альфи тогда не знал, что я сестра Альберто, так что смысл ему было врать… Он туда ездил с друзьями. Они, наверное, смогут подтвердить.

Дома, в давящей тишине опустевших комнат, Фран пил кофе, чашку за чашкой, просматривая и сопоставляя расписание и маршруты. Из-за жары матч двух местечковых юношеских команд — Сеуты и Гибралтара — назначили на раннее утро. Видео Альфи на фейсбуке заявленному на сайте футбольной лиги времени соответствовало, как по таймеру в углу экрана, так и по расположению теней на стадионе. Идентифицировать голос снимавшего как голос Альфи было сложно с учетом того, что у подростков он ломается, но манера речи соответствовала.  
Расписание движения транспорта говорило о том, что попасть в Альхесирас на пароме, а оттуда в Гибралтар на автобусе ко времени начала матча Альфи с дружками могли, если бы они сели на самый поздний ночной паром в два часа ночи или на первый утренний в пять. Время смерти Альберто из акта судмедэкспертизы Фран помнил и так, перепроверять не было нужды — час тридцать девять. Чисто теоретически, шанс, что Альфи застрелил Альберто, выбросил пистолет с отпечатками в мусорный бак в паре кварталов от места убийства, вызвал такси и успел сесть на паром за двадцать одну минуту, существовал, но Фран понимал, что в реальности этого быть не могло. Куда вероятнее, что он бы воспользовался утренним паромом.  
К тому же, в глаза бросалась другая деталь: Альфи взял телефон как трофей, но не тронул кошелек. Довольно странно для вора-подростка, который едет развлечься, щегольнуть перед остальной гопотой. За билет на паром надо заплатить, там «зайцем» не проскочишь, да и чтобы набраться пивом после матча деньги не помешают. Излишняя щепетильность в эту картину не вписывалась как и… качество видеозаписи, сделанной телефоном. Если Альфи взял телефон Альберто, то снимать и щеголять он должен был именно им, а не дешевой китайской поделкой с разрешением камеры один мегапиксель. Собственно, это были мелкие детали-подтверждения, которые мозг Франа продолжал фиксировать автоматически. Ответ на главный вопрос он уже знал. Его сына убил не Альфи.  
Зачем? Кому и зачем понадобилось покупать Кортихо, чтобы отвести подозрения? Какой-нибудь гоп-стопщик, напавший на Альберто из-за телефона, так заморачиваться бы не стал. Да и денег бы не хватило. Значит, причина смерти сына не в телефоне, и не в подростковой драке. В какие неприятности мог влипнуть Альберто? Связался с криминалом? Фран изо всех сил старался вырастить сына хорошим человеком и мужчиной, и верил, что тот имел четкие цели в жизни, в которые не входили взаимодействие со шпаной и наркотики. Неужели и здесь Фран оказался слеп и проглядел самое важное? Или на Альберто вышли в надежде надавить на отца, но что-то пошло не так?  
Он должен знать. Должен выяснить. С какой ниточки начать распутывать этот кровавый клубок, Фран определился к середине бессонной, полной раздумий, воспоминаний, боли в боку и кофе ночи. Выйти на того, кто заплатил, удобнее всего через того, кому заплатили. Нужно поговорить с Альфи. Парень не может не знать или как минимум не догадываться за кого отмотал срок.  
Но в больнице, на койке, где еще вчера лежал Кортихо, под пиканье кардиографа спал обмотанный трубками и датчиками мужчина средних лет.  
— Куда перевели Альфредо Кортихо? — поинтересовался Фран у администратора на стойке.  
— Врачи были против, но отец тут устроил целый скандал. Подписал отказ от предъявления претензий в случае ухудшения состояния сына и увез, как я поняла, домой, — по укоризненному взгляду старшей медсестры, Фран понял, что она считает его виновником этого решения семейки Кортихо. — Сказал, что тут проходной двор и на его сына пытаются оказывать давление.  
— Спасибо за информацию, — поблагодарил Фран.  
Значит, папаша почувствовал, что пахнет жареным. В таком случае, с него и стоит начать.

На стоянке такси водители коротали время, поругивая «этот гребанный Убер» и правительство, ничего не предпринимающее для борьбы с ним. Фран решил, что подходить к Кортихо на людях не стоит, поэтому набрал службу вызова такси и попросил через пятнадцать минут прислать машину с определенным номером, указав уединенное местечко в районе порта и в паре кварталов отсюда.  
Когда Фран вышел из-за портика, и Мигель Кортихо увидел, кто его ждет, было поздно — Фран открыл дверцу и оказался в машине быстрее, чем тот успел среагировать.  
— Я не буду разговаривать без адвоката. И показания просто так, забесплатно…  
— Будешь.  
Фран вырвал у Кортихо из рук рацию, по которой тот собирался позвать на помощь и расстегнул кобуру, демонстрируя, что готов и на более радикальные меры.  
— Кто вам заплатил?  
— Никто, адвокат сказал, ты отказался от сделки…  
— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь, о чем я. На какие деньги ты купил машину и лицензию?  
— Я… это… мне наследство оставили, — судя по тому, как голос дал петуха, Кортихо и сам понял, насколько глупа его отмазка, и как легко ее опровергнуть.  
— Двоюродная бабушка, которая не числится в Гражданском реестре, — усмехнулся Фран и жестко озвучил вопрос: — За кого сидел Альфи?  
— Ни за кого.  
— У меня есть доказательства. Вас с сыном оштрафуют за лжесвидетельство и обман правосудия тысяч на пятьдесят евро. Как тебе такая перспектива?  
— За себя он сидел. Мало ли че в бреду ляпнул. У него вообще язык дурной, без костей, так еще в больнице наркотой накачали…  
— Доказательства, Кортихо, это не болтовня твоего сына. Хотя и она в дело пойдет. Его не было в Сеуте в тот день, и ты даже представления не имеешь, где он шлялся. — Фран бил наугад, но попал: таксист дернулся и притих.  
— За кого Альфи сел? — повторил Фран вопрос.  
— Не знаю, — отворачиваясь, угрюмо буркнул старший Кортихо. — Предложили хорошие бабки, я и согласился без лишних вопросов. Семью нечем было кормить.  
— Заплатили тебе, а ты, мудак, сидеть отправил сына, — никакими словами было не передать всю меру презрения, которое Фран испытывал к этому уроду.  
— Альфи был несовершеннолетний, ему меньше дали, да и больше шансов выйти досрочно, — оправдывался таксист. — И я тут все это время вкалывал, а он на всем готовом…  
— Кто тебе заплатил, мразь? — Фран наслушался достаточно. — Кто? — прикрикнул он, поторапливая с ответом. Рука сама тянулась к пистолету.  
— Легавый.  
— Кто?!  
— Полицейский, с которым ты работаешь, Килес.  
— Врешь, — Фран не верил, просто не мог поверить.  
— А какой смысл мне врать?  
— Чтобы прикрыть кого-то, кто может причинить серьёзные неприятности? — холодно ответил Фран, доставая пистолет.  
— Эй, эй, потише, у меня есть доказательства, есть!  
— Валяй, показывай.  
Кортихо старший вытащил из кармана телефон и, поставив на громкую связь, набрал до боли знакомый Франу номер.  
— Что? — послышался недовольный голос Килеса.  
— Твой напарник приходил сюда. Спрашивал, откуда у меня бабло на лицензию и тачку.  
— Вот же… Сучий потрох, — с чувством выругался Килес. — Тише. Мне надо отойти, — сказал он, видимо, обращаясь к кому-то в участке. — И что ты ему ответил?  
— Вот я тебя и спрашиваю, че говорить-то? Он в курсе, что мне заплатили, чтобы Альфи взял вину на себя.  
— Скажи… Господи… — из телефонного динамика послышался тяжелый вздох, — что это наркоторговцы… Этот, как его… Гомес. Его давно шлепнули, никто не проверит и не докажет.  
— Лады, ага, — таксист нажал отбой и посмотрел на Франа.


	8. За краем

Когда тело Альберто обнаружили, сотрудники участка какое-то время не решались сказать Франу. Он почувствовал, что что-то не так по их неловким, скорбным лицам, а потом тогдашний начальник участка, Рамос, взял миссию на себя, начав с традиционного «мне очень жаль».  
Фран помнил реакцию Килеса, когда они приехали на пляж — тот плакал, стирая слезы одной рукой, плечи дергались в такт рыданиям. Сам Фран плакать не мог. И не мог заставить себя подойти к укрытому черным целлофаном телу. Чтобы ветер не унес целлофан, по углам его прижали к земле камнями, но края все равно трепало, и они хлопали с неожиданно невыносимым, безысходным звуком.  
За годы работы в полиции Фран видел немало трупов, но именно этот, единственный, на который ему все же пришлось посмотреть в морге, на опознании, когда кричавшую, бившуюся в рыданьях и наконец потерявшую сознание Ракель унесли, был самым страшным. Тело почти не пострадало внешне, на чистой и холодной коже виднелись лишь три новых темных пятна, а в остальном — волосы, родинки, очертания — все было таким же, до мелочей знакомым. Но это был не Альберто, а очень похожая на него мраморная копия. Суть исчезла, ушла безвозвратно, не оставив ни улыбки, ни блеска глаз, ни эмоций — ничего из того, что делало сына таким живым и ярким. Фран не мог примириться с этим отсутствием жизни так же, как сейчас не мог принять того факта, что Килес имеет какое-то отношение к случившемуся с Альберто. Не услышь он голос напарника, ни за что бы не поверил, что тот может быть причастен.  
Одна часть Франа — человеческая и отцовская — требовала немедленной разборки, требовала припереть Килеса к стенке и выяснить все, до конца. Другая — профессиональная — хотела сама докопаться до мотивов, собрать доказательства и только потом бросить их на стол.  
Пока что, из доказательств у Франа были только косвенные улики: видео Альфи с фейсбука, свидетельство Рут о том, как Альфи ей признался, что не совершал убийства, и признание его отца в том, кто оплатил уход следствия по ложному следу. На показания Кортихо, впрочем, особо рассчитывать не стоило. Оба, и отец, и сын, могли легко взять свои слова обратно, и тогда оставались видеозапись и свидетельства самого Франа с дочерью, чего было явно недостаточно.  
По дороге в участок Фран припомнил историю с банковскими счетами Килеса. Если тот заплатил двести тысяч евро семье Кортихо из собственных денег, это было тратой не менее значительной, чем вложения в неудавшийся бизнес Хоты или оплата ущерба владельцу разбитой им машины. Здесь и надо копать. Но гадливость, поднимавшаяся в душе, вступала в противоречие с импульсом к такому копанию, а совесть нашептывала, что надо дать другу шанс объясниться начистоту.

В участке, пока Морей раздавал указания на утренней планерке, Фран несколько раз успел поймать на себе цепкий взгляд Килеса, который тот, впрочем, отводил, стоило Франу повернуть голову в его сторону.  
— Кортихо утром уехали на полуостров. А перед этим накатали заявление, что ты пытаешься оказывать на них давление, — проинформировал Хаким.  
— Твою ж мать! — выругался Фран. — Папаша, ссыкло, испугался, что в этот раз сядет сам и лишится любимой тачки. Можешь отследить, куда?  
— Тачку они прихватили с собой, где-нибудь да отсветится. И потом, показаний Альфи так и не дал, так что искать его будем не только мы, но и прокуратура.

Килес избегал его, но при этом старался держать в поле зрения. Не слишком явно, но он все время был где-то поблизости и при этом постоянно разговаривал с кем-нибудь другим, просматривал бумаги, звонил. Фран слишком много лет проработал с Килесом бок о бок, чтобы не знать характерных реакций тела напарника, и теперь видел, что тот боится его. Опасается и чувствует вину. Осознание этого было настолько некомфортным, что Фран не выдержал.  
— Пойдем, поговорим.  
Килес обреченно вздохнул и тяжело сдвинулся с места.  
Пошли они, как всегда, в подсобку. Там Килес завозился у шкафчика, словно ребенок, медлительностью откладывающий неизбежность серьезного разговора.  
— Тебе не кажется, что семнадцать лет службы и дружбы стоят того, чтобы сказать мне все в глаза? — спросил наконец Фран.  
Напарник повернулся и посмотрел на него затравленным, отчаянным взглядом.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я уже не остановлюсь, пока все не выясню. Рассказывай.  
Килес судорожно, с подсвистом вздохнул. Ему понадобилось еще несколько таких вздохов, чтобы начать говорить.  
— Хота разбудил меня той ночью. Он весь трясся, его рвало, руки были ледяные. Сказал, они обдолбались какими-то таблетками, у стадиона купили с рук. Альберто не захотел с ними идти продолжать после концерта, таблетки глотать тоже не стал. Когда Хоту с Марией «вштырило», Хота начал звонить ему и просить вернуться. Альберто вернулся, они сидели на пляже… Это вышло случайно. Он хвастался смартфоном, который вы ему подарили, а Хота сказал, что у него есть вещь покруче и достал пистолет. Не знал, что пистолет заряженный, да и обдолбанный был. В шутку прицелился и выстрелил… — Килес отвернулся, голос и плечи задрожали.  
— То есть стрелял Хота?!  
С этим вопросом из Франа будто вышел весь воздух. Он не мог вместить это в себя… Альберто и Хота, неразлучные с трехлетнего возраста, вместе ходившие на горшок, в песочницу, в школу, на спортивные занятия, на свидания…  
— Хота обдолбался и выстрелил в Альберто, думая, что пистолет не заряжен?!  
Четыре года назад смерть сына от руки грабителя-подростка казалась Франу вопиющей, несправедливой в своей жестокости случайностью. Но то, что он слышал сейчас… было безумной и беспощадной бессмыслицей.  
Килес кивнул, не поворачиваясь, закрыв лицо руками.  
— Откуда он взял пистолет?  
— У меня в тайнике дома, я не успел отдать перекупщику. Полез за деньгами, он иногда оттуда таскал без спроса…  
— Дальше, — потребовал Фран продолжения, чувствуя, как ком в горле запирает едкую горечь во рту.  
— Хота сказал, что забрал телефон, чтобы подумали, что это грабители. И пистолет… он все выкинул в мусорный бак…  
— На телефоне и пистолете были отпечатки Альфи. Он, что, из бака их выковырял?  
— Нет, это… я. Поехал ночью и выковырял. Я… я хотел как лучше… Он же мой сын… единственный… Я не хотел испортить ему жизнь в самом начале.  
— Ну да, и нашел пацана на два года младше, — вскипая, усмехнулся Фран.  
— Нет! Я договаривался с его отцом, я понятия не имел, что…  
— А когда понятие появилось, решил все же промолчать.  
Килес осекся на полуслове. Выражение лица напарника подсказало Франу, что он прав.  
— А Хота знает, кто за него сел? Что у Альфи за четыре года в тюрьме было пять переломов, два ножевых и сотрясение мозга? Или об этом ты тоже промолчал, чтобы не портить жизнь своему единственному сыночке?  
— Не было ни одного дня за эти годы, когда я не жалел, что не сдох раньше, чем это случилось, — Килес сотрясался от рыданий. Смотреть на это было и жалко, и омерзительно.  
— Ну и сдох бы, раз такой совестливый! — заорал Фран, давая волю распирающим его боли и гневу. — Сука ты, Килес! Он приходил в мой дом все это время! Смотрел на фотографии Альберто, смотрел, как убивается Ракель, жрал мою еду, пил мое вино, смотрел мне в глаза! Все вы! Жрали, пили и врали! Блядь! Да блядь же!!! Как вообще можно так?!  
Фран несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, избегая смотреть на Килеса.  
— Больше не подходите ко мне. К моей жене и моей дочери. На пушечный выстрел не приближайтесь.

Припарковавшись у дома Килеса, Фран сразу, быстрым шагом поднялся в комнату Рут и начал беспорядочно запихивать вещи дочери в сумку. Уже на обратном пути, завидев Франа с сумкой, спускающегося по лестнице, Мария спросила:  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Ты знала. И обеспечила ему алиби. — Судя по изменившемуся выражению лица девушки, она поняла, о чем Фран. — А он заделал тебе ребенка, чтоб не вздумала менять показания. Но так и не женился, — последние слова вылетели жесткой усмешкой.  
Сумку он отвез к Марине.  
— Рут поживет пока у тебя.  
— Нет, Фран.  
И сам отказ, и твердость тона стали для него неожиданностью.  
— Мне не с кем больше оставить ее сейчас.  
— Она большая девочка и все понимает. Она любит мать. Не приводи ее сюда. Не делай этого с ней. И со мной.  
— Господи, Марина, мне реально не с кем ее оставить! Дай мне пару дней, подобрать ей лагерь, какую-нибудь поездку…  
Марина вздохнула и посмотрела на него как на непроходимого идиота.  
— Она не захочет никуда ехать. Не сейчас, когда мать в тюрьме.

— Я отвезу тебя к Марине. Пока поживешь там, — сообщил отец, когда Рут, сняв рюкзак, устроилась на пассажирском кресле, и машина тронулась с места.  
— Почему? — встрепенулась Рут.  
— Потому что у Килесов ты больше оставаться не можешь.  
— Но я могу остаться дома. Могу тебе готовить, стирать. Пап, я справлюсь.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но поживешь пока у Марины.  
— Или я могу остаться на пару дней у Пилар, ее родители не будут против…  
— У Марины, — тон, которым отец это сказал, был категоричен.  
Рут не хотела ехать к Марине, но чувствовала, что настроение у отца такое, что спорить с ним бесполезно. Что-то случилось.  
— А почему у крестных я не могу больше оставаться?  
Отец тихо выпустил воздух сквозь зубы, кажется, вместе с ругательством. Он с избыточным раздражением крутанул руль на повороте, а потом, делая вид, что сильно занят дорогой, сказал:  
— Видимо, Альфи тебе не рассказывал, вместо кого он оказался в тюрьме. Вместо Хоты.  
Почему-то Рут почти не удивилась. Она всегда знала, что Хота — то еще дерьмо. Не предполагала, конечно, что настолько, но знала. И она почему-то ожидала услышать, что Альфи сел за друга, или что его заставили сесть за кого-то из «наркотрафиканте». С Хотой их ничего не связывало.  
— Так ему, получается, заплатили?  
— Я думал, ты спросишь, почему Хота убил твоего брата.  
— По пьяни? — предположила Рут, и отец неожиданно расхохотался хриплым, полным горечи смехом, каким раньше умела смеяться только мать, и несколько раз с силой ударил по рулю рукой.  
— Я смотрю, не там наше управление ищет кадровые резервы, — добавил он потом с такой же горькой усмешкой.

Весь день Фран держался. Держал себя в руках и держался подальше от Килеса. Он не мог смотреть на бывшего напарника, не мог находиться с ним в одном помещении. «Пора, наконец, и самому подавать рапорт о переводе на материк», — подумал Фран с невеселой иронией. А лучше сразу на увольнение.  
Вечером, после дежурства, он купил бутылку спиртного. Домой ехать Фран был не в состоянии, путь к Марине отрезал себе сам, оставив там дочь. Да и говорить об Альберто с Мариной он не хотел. Ни с кем не хотел. Только с Ракель, но ей он еще долго ничего не сможет рассказать. Если вообще когда-нибудь сможет.  
В конце концов он приехал на пляж. Неосознанно, но припарковавшись у береговой линии и выйдя из машины, понял, что это правильное место. Он уселся на песок, открыл бутылку, и периодически прихлебывая из нее, уставился на закат. Волны набегали и убегали, болтая мелкий мусор туда-сюда, постепенно смеркалось, а чуть поодаль компания горластых подростков собралась вокруг подожжённой покрышки.  
Было ли здесь все так же в ту ночь, когда погиб Альберто? Молодой месяц, набирающий желтизну в темнеющем небе, громкие звуки рэперского речитатива, пульсирующие в динамиках, вонь паленой резины, глупые шуточки, мат и раскатистый хохот то ли пьяной, то ли обдолбавшейся молодежи?  
Оцарапанный пулей бок уже затек и ныл от вечерней сырости, но это не имело никакого значения в сравнении с тем, что происходило у него внутри. Боль с алкоголем смешивались, копились… и Фран заплакал, потому теперь, наконец, мог оплакивать только гибель своего ребенка, а не свою вину. Беззвучные рыдания сотрясали его тело с головы до ног.  
Раньше вина комом стояла в горле, заслоняя все, не позволяя видеть сам факт утраты, не давая осознать в полной мере, как много он потерял. Своего мальчика, которого катал на закорках, с которым ходил на футбол каждый выходной, который приходил к нему каждый раз, когда что-то не понимал, делая уроки. Альберто, пытливый, упорный, победно улыбавшийся, решив задачу. Очень похожий на него, но унаследовавший глаза и требовательность матери.  
В его смерти не было ни смысла, ни справедливости. Ничего, кроме боли. В этом проклятом богом месте все всегда заканчивалось соленой водой, соленой водой с привкусом предательства.  
Никогда раньше Франу не казалась такой бессмысленной не только смерть сына, но и собственная жизнь. Молодой дурак, мечтавший изменить мир к лучшему, семнадцать лет назад он привез сюда из Мадрида семью, Ракель с малышом Альберто… Ради чего люди в муках появляются на свет? Одни, чтобы бесславно сгинуть в ее начале, другие, чтобы, не веря ни во что, прожить долгую, никчемную жизнь? Ответов не было, лишь вода раз за разом накатывалась на песок под бледным светом луны.


End file.
